Secrets Withheld
by ERidg17
Summary: Calliope Souh, a musical prodigy, used to live in France with her twin brother, Tamaki. After he leaves to live in Japan with their father, she joins him. As she meets the others, she winds her way into their hearts. But Tamaki's changed in the three years they've been apart, and she's slowly changing, too. Some changes take time, and others hit you like a ton of bricks.
1. Chapter 1

"Be safe, promise?" My mother spoke from her bed. Today was one of her bad days, so bad she could hardly get out of bed. My grandma and grandpa watched from the doorway. They would be taking care of Mama while I was in Japan.

"Of course, _Mama_." I said reassuringly. I smoothed down her blond hair and kissed her on the forehead. If it wasn't for her constant worrying about Tamaki, I would stay here. I felt tremendous guilt for leaving her, but I knew she would feel better if Tamaki and I were together. She gripped my hand tightly, tears gathering at the corners of her violet eyes, the eyes that were copied onto Tamaki's and I's faces.

"I love you." She squeezed her eyes shut. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. I wiped them away.

"I love you, too." She released my hand and unclasped a necklace from around her neck. It was a locket. On one side was Mama and Papa when they were... happy. The other side was Tamaki and I when we were blond-haired, violet-eyed babies. She clasped it around my neck.

"I want you to wear this, okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mama." Grandma spoke from the doorway.

"Dear, you're going to miss the plane if you don't hurry." I stood.

"I'll send pictures. Promise. I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Please... if you aren't feeling we'll..."

"I'll stay in bed."

"I'll see you later." I pressed an another kiss to her forehead. I hugged my grandparents before dragging my duffel bag out to the taxi that idled in the driveway. Giving one last wave to Grandma and Grandpa, I watched as the green fields faded away to the beeping cars of the city.

Giving the driver the change as a tip, I stood in front of the huge airport. I checked in at the counter, ignoring the stares I received. I made it to the gate barely before it closed.

"Wait! Wait!" The attendants paused in the closing the gate. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't find the gate!" I gasped and held out my ticket. One of them, a young woman about 30, smiled and waved me ahead.

"Run." She advised. I did just that, collapsing in my seat when I reached it. I was alone in my row, so I sat next to the window and watched as we took off. I laid my head against the cool window and watched as we soared towards the clouds. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the whir of the engines.

* * *

I woke to the sound of a voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you will fasten your seat belts, we will be landing in 5 minutes." I stretched and clicked my seatbelt shut. Staring sleepily out the window, I suddenly registered that someone was typing on a laptop next to me. I looked over, startled.

"Wh- When did you get here?" I nearly shouted. He looked over calmly. His dark grey eyes were covered by frameless glasses with black bangs barely brushing the tops of them. He observed me coolly.

"I was in the bathroom when you arrived, miss. You were sleeping when I came back."

"Oh. Sorry, you just kinda... freaked me out." I eyed him wearily. He looked about my age, yet dressed like a business man. Nice, pressed down shirt, tan slacks. Yeah, either he's a young business man, or somebody who has a very strict father. "Were you visiting France? Or are you visiting Japan?"

"Neither." He replied. He resumed his typing, never looking back at me.

"Oh. I'm going to live in Japan for a while. My brother and father live there already. My mother is back in France with my grandparents. She's too sick to move here." That made him stop and take a good look at me. I smiled as he observed my face.

"How old is your brother?"

"He's 17. I am too. We're twins."

"What school does he go to?" He seemed very interested now.

"Ouran Academy. Do you go there?"

"Yes, I do. What's his name?"

"What's yours?"

"Kyouya Ootori, miss...?"

"Oh. Souh. Calliope Souh. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled and extended a hand just as the plane touched down. He slowly took it and kissed the back as we stopped.

"No. The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

It took 10 minutes to find my dark blue duffel bag. When it finally came around on the luggage carousel, I dodged an old man waiting for his bag and yanked it off. The older man hobbled forward with his cane to yank a huge suitcase off the carousel. It slipped out of his weak grasp and continued along the rotation. As it passed me, I reached out and hauled it off the carousel. The man hobbled over to me, reached down, and kissed my hand.

"Thank you, _manquer._" He spoke in heavily accented English. Mama had wanted me to learn English so if I ever moved to America, she wanted me to do, I would already know the language. I had learned Japanese since Tamaki moved to Japan, hoping to move there too. **(Thank you, miss.)**

"Pas de problème, monsieur." He grinned delightedly, his blue eyes sparkling. **(No problem, Sir.)**

"Vous êtes de la France, aussi, mademoiselle?" He asked. **(You are from France, too, Miss?)**

"Oui. Je suis en visite familiale." I replied. **(Yes. I am visiting family.)**

"Moi aussi là qu'ils sont." He said, gesturing to where a young, brown-haired woman waited. She looked around nervously, then checked her watch. Her face was reminiscent of a porcelain doll. **(I am, too. They are waiting over there.)**

"Votre fille est très jolie, monsieur."**(Your daughter is very pretty, sir.)**

"Oui, elle est, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes très jolie aussi, mademoiselle. Merci, pour aider un vieil homme dans son temps de besoin." I blushed red. **(Yes, she is, isn't she? You are very pretty too, miss. Thank you, for helping an old man in his time of need.)**

"Merci. Je te souhaite un bon retour chez." **(Thank you. I wish you a safe journey home.) **He brushed my knuckles with this lips before dragging his suitcase over to his daughter, who exclaimed excitedly that she was so happy to see him and embraced him. He returned it fully, happily. I watched them for a moment before turning away.

I spotted Kyouya Ootori sitting in a chair, staring at his phone in disbelief. I made my way over. I stood in front of him. He didn't acknowledge me in any way.

"Something wrong?" He glanced up, startled.

"No." He replied shortly.

"Well, it looks like you are trying to burn a hole through the phone."

"My band of idiotic friends are coming to pick me up at the airport... it's going to be a disaster." He muttered, a violet aura beginning to encompass him. I took an alarmed step back.

"Do you need an escape route?"

"No. They will only come after me. And one of them in particular will begin freaking out." He said, his aura only growing.

"Really?"

"Yes. Actually, I believe you know him." He glanced up at me, suddenly conspiring.

"I do?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes. His name is-" He was interrupted by a shout. From a voice I knew quite well.

"Kyouya! Mon ami! You're back!" I turned to see my brother running towards us.

"- Tamaki Souh." He finished.

"Shit!" I pulled him down by his ear. "Listen, he can't know that I'm here yet. So keep your trap shut, okay?" I released his ear and ran off in the other direction, my blonde hair flying out behind me. I ran out the door and flagged down a taxi. Slinging my bag inside, I met the dark grey eyes of Kyouya through the window. I held a finger up to my lips as a general sign of silence before he was leaped upon by a blonde haired mass. I shut the door of the taxi to prevent myself from running over and leaping on both of them. I met the steely grey eyes of another tall, black haired man with a blonde haired child on his shoulder just barely before I shut the door. I tore my eyes away from his.

"Souh Corporations, please."

* * *

"Who was that girl, Kyou- Chan?" Mitskuni asked from Takashi's shoulders. "She looked like Tama- Chan!"

Haruhi snorted. "Not every girl with blonde hair is related to Tamaki- senpai, Hani- senpai."

Tamaki didn't hear the last part of the conversation. "Yes, mon ami, who was the young lady? Why didn't you introduce us?"

"I think Tamaki's upset that Momma was hiding something from Daddy." Hikaru and Kaoru whispered loudly.

"She was just a young lady I met on the plane. She was wondering why I was glaring at the phone."

Takashi wondered about her eyes. They were a most unusual shade of violet, one he had seen only once before.

They were copied exactly onto Tamaki's face.


	2. Chapter 2

The taxi driver dropped me off in front of my father's business after driving around town for half an hour. After paying the woman driving, I lugged my heavy bag out of the taxi and slung it over my shoulder. I heaved it up the steps and pushed open the door with my back. White marble pillars that matched the floor supported the arched roof. Single pane, floor- to- ceiling windows were visible in between the pillars. A desk was on the opposite side of the room. Several people sat behind it, typing on computers. An elevator was several feet away from the desk.

I approached the desk cautiously. "Excuse me?" I was ignored by everyone. "Excuse me." This was getting old pretty quickly. I slammed my hands down on the desk, finally getting their attention. "What floor is Yuzuru Souh's office on?" One person, a young man with brown hair and green eyes cleared his throat.

"Do you have an appointment?" I rolled my eyes.

"No." I replied shortly.

"Souh- sama does not see people who come off the street. Especially if they do not have appointments." He said snottily, looking at me down his nose, which gave me an unpleasant view of his many nose-hairs.

I took my finger and placed it on his nose and moved it so his face was straight and not tilted towards the ceiling. "I'm sure he'll make an acceptation. You see, my name is Calliope Souh. I'm his only daughter. So you either tell me what floor his office is on or lose your job." I shrugged. "Either way, it's your choice."

He swallowed nervously. "All the way up at the top. Only door up there. Go right up." I removed my finger from his greasy nose and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." I ignored the incredulous looks from the other secretaries and walked to the elevator, pressing the up button. The elevator dinged and opened, revealing glass walls and black marble flooring. Once inside, I studied the many buttons, pressing the number 100. The buttons began to light up, displaying what floor we were on. I sighed dramatically, slid down the mirror, and opened my bag. Digging through it for a few minutes, I shoved away a pair of blue shorts I had made out of torn up jeans and found my copy of _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._ I opened it to a random page and began to read.

After a few minutes, when we were almost at the top, the lights inside the elevator went out. My head shot up and I stared at my barely discernible reflection in the mirror opposite me. The only remaining light in the elevator was that from the buttons, which told me were on floor 95. I stood up, throwing my book on my bag, and pulled out my cell phone. I flipped it open and shone the weak light around. Finding nothing, I dialed my father. Or, I thought I did.

"Yeah?"

"Juli? Why do you have my dad's phone?"

"I don't. You called me." Julia had gone to middle school with Tamaki and I, and had moved to Japan in the first year of high school, about a year after Tamaki**(I think I got that right, but the Japanese schooling systems confused me, so please correct me if I'm wrong)**. She was literally Tamaki and I's only friend, and my best friend. She was a year younger than us, only 16, but she had skipped a grade.

"Sorry. I'm in an elevator, and the lights went out, so I tried to call my dad."

"Why would you try to call your dad?" Oh that's right. She didn't know I was in Japan.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret. So hush."

"Okay then. What's up?"

"Nothing much." At that exact minute, the lights flickered back on. A girl with wild, red curly hair stood next to the opposite wall clutching a worn, torn teddy bear. She was deathly pale, with dark circles underneath her eyes, which were black. She turned her head and stared at me for a second. "Holy fucking shit!" I screamed into the phone.

"What? What's wrong, Calli?" Juli screamed back. Suddenly the little girl screamed and I screamed back. She started approaching me and I backed into the button panel. She kept approaching and I dropped the phone. She screamed, I screamed. The lights turned off and I pressed my back against the wall and slid down it, whimpering.

"Calli? Calli! Are you okay? What the fuck happened?" Juli screamed.

"I have no fucking idea!" I screamed back. The lights turned back on. The girl was still there. The door dinged open, and I scrambled out, dragging my bag behind me. I threw it over my shoulder and sprinted down the hall. I threw myself against the door and scrabbled for the door knob. I finally threw the door open and fell inside. I scrambled to my feet as the girl started running after me. I whimpered loudly and ran to the group crowded around my father's desk. Dad knew I was coming, and he had asked Tamaki to come and bring his friends. I threw myself into the middle of the group, shoving people out of the way. I jumped over the desk as the redheaded beast entered the room. I screamed again when it locked it's eyes on me. I leapt off the desk, and my father caught me in his strong arms.

"Calliope, calm down." He was shaking with laughter. I twisted around to face the group who was starting to back away from the oncoming girl.

"No no no no no no no. I will not calm down!" I screamed at him. As the girl approached the desk, I yanked myself out of my father's arms and darted behind him. He sighed.

"That's enough, Ayame. Thank you." The girl straighten and bowed.

"Any time, Souh- Sama." She left the room. I held onto the back of my dad's fancy suit and breathed heavily, almost hyperventilating. I started to feel dizzy, and my heart was racing.

"I need to sit down." I fell backwards into the leather chair that belonged to my Papa and closed my eyes.

Papa was leaning over me in a flash, eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright? Do I need to call a doctor?"

"I'm okay, Papa. Just give me a second from my near death experience." I held the phone that was still clutched in my hand up to my ear.

"Juli, can I call you back?"

A moment of silence. "Sure. But I want to know what the hell just happened when you do."

"Alright. Love you. Talk to you later." I hung up. I glared at Papa, who was still trying to suppress laughter. "So not even funny." I whined. He smiled at me and held out a rose.

"I'm sorry, Calli. But I couldn't resist." I took the rose.

"I bet you could." He hugged me tightly. I heard a choking noise from behind Papa.

"C-Calli?" I released my dad and peered around his wide back, grinning broadly.

"Hi Tamaki." I waved, then walked around the desk and hugged his still form, tears forming in my eyes. "I missed you." I whispered in his ear. His arms slowly wrapped around my back.

"Calli. When- how- why-"

"I got in this morning. Mama sent me because she was worried. I took a plane. I sat next to your friend Kyouya Ootori." He released me and looked to Kyouya.

"This is who the girl was? Kyouya, why didn't you tell me." Tamaki whined.

"She told me not to. There was nothing for me to gain by telling you." He adjusted his glasses, catching the light. Tamaki looked deeply wounded and quickly retreated into his emo corner.

"Who are you?" The distasteful voice came from behind me. I turned and faced the rest of the group. Kyouya stood to the side, writing in a black notebook. Two redheads, twins, were closer to me than the tall black haired man and the child with the rabbit were. A small, girly looking boy was sandwiched in between the twins, their arms slung over his shoulders. The one on the left appeared to be the one who had spoken.

"Calliope Souh. I'm Tamaki's twin." I smiled brightly at the dumbfounded expression on their faces. The girl- boy in the middle stepped forward, shrugging off the twin's arms.

"Hello, Calliope- Senpai. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. The small blonde is Mitskuni Haninozuka, and his cousin is Takashi Morinozuka. Everybody calls them Hani and Mori, though. I assume you already know Kyouya- Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai."

"Are you a girl or a boy?" I asked tentatively, wanting to know but not wanting to be rude. "If I'm being totally rude, don't answer me."

"No, it's okay. I'm a girl, I'm paying off a debt. I broke a vase." I chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, rich people place vases in random places so you owe them a lot of money if you break them. It's a secret only the rich know."

"Miss Souh, I'm going to have to ask you to keep it quiet. We can't have the entire school knowing."

"Okay. I won't tell."

"That's not good enough."

"I swear."

A dark, greedy look came across his face. I involuntarily shivered. "Tamaki, what do you think. What if she tells?" He began scribbling rapidly in his notebook again.

Tamaki leapt up from his emo corner and shook me. "Calli, you mustn't tell!"

"I said I wouldn't, Tamaki!" I shouted at him.

He suddenly leapt away and towards Haruhi. "She is our secret princess! We must keep her secret!" Papa watched the proceedings with an amused eye.

"I have to go to a meeting. Calli, you know what to do, correct?"

"Yes, Papa." He patted my head before leaving.

Tamaki turned to me. "Calli, how can we be sure you won't tell?!" He screeched. I sighed.

"You know I wouldn't Tamaki."

"I wouldn't care if you did. It doesn't matter to me." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Calli!" I turned my attention back to Tamaki, who was pointing a finger at me. "You will join the host club!"

"It could bring in more profits." Kyouya's cool voice sounded.

"We could eat cake together, Calli- chan!" Hani- senpai said, pink flowers appearing in the background.

"We would have-"

"A new toy." The twins whispered in my ears as they snaked their arms around my shoulders. I shrugged them off.

"Okay. When do I start?"

"Next week, the day after you start school." Kyouya mused. I thought for a moment, then nodded.

"That's good, because I have something planned for my introduction to the host club. And no, I'm not telling you." I added at the sight of Tamaki's eager face. He pouted. "No."

"How are you immune to his puppy dog face?" Hikaru and Kaoru demanded. I shrugged slightly.

"I grew up with him."

"Oh." The twins and Hani nodded sagely.

"Can we go home now? I'm hungry and tired." As if on cue, my stomach growled and I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I opened one of them and stared at Tamaki as he pretended to think it over. Once he caught sight of my face, he cooed.

"Of course!" I stretched out my arms and clenched them into fits. **(Like, you know how when babies want to be picked up, they make fists at you? Like that.) **He smiled gently and crouched down in front of me. I looped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder as he stood up straight, me on his back.

"Wait, my bag."

"It's okay, Calli- chan! Takashi got it!" I glanced over my shoulder to see that Mori had it over his shoulder.

"Oh. Thanks." I said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Ah."

We reached the elevator and began the decent. I fell asleep on the way down, only barely waking up when Tamaki put me in the limo waiting for us. I waited until everybody was in the limo before laying down with my head in Tamaki's lap. He stroked my hair gently. I fell asleep to the smooth movement of the car, the whispered conversations of Tamaki's friends, and the gentle stroking of my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, Tamaki was carrying me bridal style into a house.

Scratch that, mansion.

I continued to pretend to be asleep as Tamaki carried me though the door, up the stairs, and into a room I assumed was mine. He pulled back the covers, took my shoes off, and tucked me under the thick comforter gently. I heard him leave the room, and that was the last thing I was aware of before I fully embraced the darkness of sleep.

* * *

I could tell it was several hours later when I awoke, even if the heavy curtains were closed and shut securely. I yawned and stretched leisurely, enjoying the burn in my muscles. The glowing numbers on the alarm clock next to my bed pronounced it was 7 o' clock. I froze as I heard a whisper, though I was unable to tell what was said. I sat up, groping blindly for a light. As it flickered to life, illuminating the room, I stared at the sight in front of of me.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Everyone from the Host club was standing at the foot of my bed. Kyouya was writing furiously in a black notebook, occasionally flipping a page. The twins were whispering together, eyes on me, arms slung over a bored looking Haruhi. Tamaki was cooing silently, eyes sparkling. Hani was standing still, looking cute even half asleep. Mori kept a careful eyes on Hani, watching as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. He opened one eye and stared sleepily at me with one chocolate-brown eye.

"Sorry Calli- chan, but I woke up early and I'm-" He yawned hugely for such a small, adorable face. "- really tired." It was impossible. I caved.

"Awww!" I cooed, scrambling to the edge of the bed. "You can sleep with me, Hani!" Tamaki stiffened abruptly. Before he could intervene, I shot him a glare. "It's too early, anyways." Tamaki recoiled. Hani climbed over my bed frame and next to me. He pulled me down next to him, curling into a ball, winding his small hand into my long blonde hair. He yawned again and fell silent, right hand clutching my hair while his left hand held his rabbit. I watched his peaceful face for a second.

"Can I adopt him?" I whispered- slash- squealed. I didn't expect an answer, so I wasn't surprised when I didn't receive one. Hani twitched and snuffled quietly, gripping my hair tighter. I glanced at Tamaki, who was pouting in the corner.

"Not fair... my sister..." He muttered, drawing circles on the floor. I sighed dramatically and patted the spot next to me.

"Come on." He bounded up and pounced on the bed besides me. I carefully turned on my right side, making sure not to disturb Hani. He laid down on his back and looked at me, blonde hair falling in his eyes. I grinned cutely at him, before picking up his left hand and closing my eyes, tracing his slender fingers over and over. "You guys are welcome to join us." I said dryly. The bed dipped under the weight of who I guessed to be Hikaru and Kaoru, and probably Haruhi too. Footsteps walked away from us, then the couch groaned as weight was added. Another, heavier pair of footsteps approached us and stopped. I sensed someone standing above my head, and opened my eyes to peer up a Mori, who had an arm reached out to shut off the light. I grinned at him before shutting my eyes again, seeing orange before the light was turned off.

I was surrounded by warm bodies, so I kicked off the comforter and continued tracing Tamaki's hand, eventually falling back asleep.

* * *

When I woke for the last time, my hair was knotted, the circulation in my hand was cut off, a body was laying across my legs, an arm was slung over my stomach, and a head of brown hair was pillowed on my chest. I felt, quite literally, trapped. I gently(read- using a crowbar) pried Tamaki's hand off of mine and shook it, restoring blood flow. I struggled with Hani's hand for a moment, finally escaping from his grasp, minus a handful of hair. Carefully picking Haruhi's head up from my chest, I replaced it on Tamaki's chest when she whimpered and cuddled closer. I arranged Tamaki's arm so it was hugging her.

Seeing them cuddled together like that gave me an idea. A horrible wicked one, one that involved my clueless brother and the oblivious Haruhi. Deciding to wait until a later date, I focused on the problem at hand, which was figuring out how to evade the maze of limbs without stepping on anyone and causing harm. Sighing in irritation when Tamaki twitched frantically and muttered something about 'his precious daughter', I leaped over them all, landing heavily on the white shag carpet. Straightening my sleep shirt, I peered around, fully taking in my room for the first time.

The walls were pink- _that's going to change_- with white shag carpeting. A little ways away from the bedroom part, there was a little living room type thing, with a flat screen TV and black leather couch. It indented about 5 inches into the ground, paneled with wood. A glass coffee table sat in front of the couch, with a white laptop with a Pineapple logo on the front. I assumed it was Kyouya's since it was opened to what looked like business documents.

I padded softly into through a door on the right and found myself in a bathroom. Shutting the door, I brushed my long blonde hair, wincing when I ran into tangles. I noticed the red streak in my hair was fading slightly; I would have to redye it soon. I braided it and tossed it over my shoulder to wash my face. When I entered back into the bedroom, Kyouya was on the couch again, typing away on his computer. He glanced up as I walked over to him. I was silently thankful that the shirt I was wearing was vastly over sized, falling down to at least my knees, even on my tall frame. He nodded to me as I passed him to attempt to find my bag.

I found it on the floor of my completely empty closet. I shut the door, locking it in case a pervert(read- Tamaki) burst in in in a frantic fit, believing that I was going to accidentally strangle myself trying to put a shirt on.

Yes, that actually did happen. More than once, to my great chagrin.

Changing into cut- off shorts and a light blue tank top. I dug through my bag for my phone. Trying to flip it open, I groaned in frustration when the battery symbol flashed, indicating that it was dead. I looked through my bag for the charger, plugging it in when I found it. I opened the door to find Kyouya still on his computer, everyone else still asleep. For the first time, I noticed Mori asleep, leaning against the bed. I slipped quietly out the door, not noticing Kyouya watch me go.

I padded down the hallway barefoot, exploring my new surroundings. Windows let light stream in, making the swirling dust motes visible. Passing several maids on the way down the stairs, I found the entrance hall. I left through the front door, breathing in the cool, fresh air. I ran down the stairs, braid bouncing. Once I reached the huge, green lawn, I sprinted across it, then did several cartwheels, ending with a clumsy roundoff.

I heard applause from behind me, and turned to see a boy with black, almost blue hair clapping enthusiastically. He had broad shoulders, and even with his long jeans and sleeves, I could tell that he was well built. His eyes were the oddest shade of yellow, almost gold. His face was well defined, with high cheekbones and a wide forehead. He grinned as I stared at him.

"You're really good!" Then seeing my curious expression, he added. "My dad's the gardener. I'm not a trespasser, I swear." He explained, holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it slowly, waiting for him to do something to me. "You must be Souh- Sama's twin."

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked tentatively. He grinned again, an almost crazy look lighting up his face.

"Gossip is limited around here. Word gets around fast." I smiled back at him.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"I'm 17, so I guess I'm a grade below you, right? That's how the schooling system works, right?" He nodded.

"Yep! What school will you be attending? I go to Ouran Academy."

"Well, since my father's the headmaster..." I trailed off, letting him connect the dots.

"OH! Yeah... I forgot." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm a scholarship student. I got in for soccer." His face brightened. "Do you need someone to show you around? I'd be happy to, if you need it." He offered. I grinned ruefully.

"I have my brother, sorry." His face fell.

"Oh yeah." He glanced around. "Speaking of your brother..." He pointed behind me. Turning around, I found Tamaki running full pelt at me, everyone trailing half heartedly behind him. I squealed as he drew closer, retreating to the safety the gardener's son offered. When Tamaki wasn't deterred by the taller male, I decided that desperate times call for desperate measures and scampered up onto his shoulders. He didn't react except to put his hands on my feet for stability.

Tamaki screeched to a halt. "Calli! Get down here now!" He whined.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "No." I clung to the black hair of the nameless boy. Kyouya, from the back of the group, sighed and spoke up.

"You have a tour of the grounds in half an hour, and that is not proper attire." He looked at me over his glasses. I sighed defeatedly, knowing he was right.

"Fine." I pouted, climbing down from my savior's broad shoulders. Tamaki leapt up and started rubbing his face against mine, whimpering things about how I had scared him, and that he had come to save me.

As we walked away, I remembered something.

"Hey!" I caught his attention, waving my hand at him. He looked at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" I called.

"Noah. Noah Jones." He gave me a exaggerated bow, flourishing his hand dramatically.

"I'm Calliope. If you call me anything but Calli, I'll kick your ass." He blanched, then regained his color, smiling cheerfully.

"See ya at school, Calli!" He called, stressing my name. He grinned at me once more, then walked around the corner of my mansion.

_My mansion._ I thought as we walked back up the stairs, Hikaru and Kaoru bickering with Tamaki. _I could get used to that._


	4. Chapter 4

The limo drove smoothly, bouncing only slightly over potholes. I dusted the non-existant wrinkles off of my black skirt. I straightened the sleeves of my shirt, then adjusted my tie, the same tie I had stolen from Tamaki's closet.

He still hadn't realized, and that was over a week ago.

The limo stopped, and Tamaki slid over to the door. He held out a hand to me, and I took it. Tamaki carefully opened the door, to avoid hitting the girls that had descended on limo before it had even pulled up. They squealed as he emerged, but that quickly turned to whispers as I stepped out of the limo too, clinging to his hand like a needy child. They parted before him, staring at us. Whispers were passed, but they were too low for me to hear. I stared at the ground, suddenly shy.

As we entered the entrance hall, I tugged on Tamaki's hand. "Where's the choir room?"

His brow furrowed, but he made no complaints as he ushered me down an empty hallway, leaving his fangirls behind. Tamaki indicated a door to our right.

"Thanks. I'll see you in class, okay?"

"I'm not leaving you! What if someone comes and tries to defile my poor sister?! Whatever will I do then?!" He wailed. I patted his head.

"I'll scream and then someone will come, and then I will come and see you." I smiled sweetly at him, then entered the room, shutting the door behind me.

A pair of teachers looked up from behind the desk.

"May we help you?" A teacher asked, her short brown hair barely brushing her chin. She took in my appearance over the frames of her glasses. The other teacher uncrossed her legs and jumped off the desk, landing on her feet. Her long, black hair was tied back in a braid, her green eyes flashing with recognition and curiosity.

"I was wondering if I could apply for choir?" The woman that had hopped off the desk approached me.

"I'm Miss Yukimura. You are Calliope Souh, right? The headmaster's daughter?" She cocked her head to the side expectantly.

"Um... yes?" She grinned.

"You're even cuter than that brother of yours. In a completely student- teacher way, of course." She winked, and giggled.

"Getting back on track," the other teacher injected dryly. "To apply for choir, you need to fill out this form-" She opened a drawer and selected a paper, then stood and handed it to me. "- and then you have to try out. You're judged by the Headmaster, Miss Yukimura, and I. I am Miss Takahiro, by the way."

I looked down at the application form. "When do I try out?"

"As soon as possible, sweetheart!" Giggled Miss Yukimura.

"So... today after school?"

"If you want. You have to do two songs, however, you choose the songs. It has to be school appropriate, and it can be in any language you wish. So it can be French, if you want." Miss Takahiro gave me a significant look.

I thought for a moment, then grinned slyly.

"Do you guys have spotlights?"

* * *

After getting lost- only once! Which is a personal best- I finally found my classroom and stood by the teacher's desk as the bell rang, a gentle ding, unlike the harsh ringing of bells at other, normal high schools.

But, I had to remember that this was my _father's_ school. I should expect the unexpected. Just in the sense that he would do almost anything to impress other rich kid schools in the area.

Anyway, the teacher called the class to order, then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"This is Calliope Souh. I trust you to take care of her." He pointed out a seat to me, in front of Tamaki. As I took my seat, the whispers filled the room again.

"Did he say Souh?"

"They do kinda look alike... but Tamaki's a lot handsomer..." Handsomer? Is that a word? More handsome, no?

Tamaki's the handsomest... of all the handsomes there are, apparently.

"They aren't married, are they?" A frantic whisper came from my right. I turned in my chair, almost toppling it over in my haste to correct her.

"No! _No_. We are _not_ married. He's my brother. My twin. Not my husband." The girls around me visibly relaxed.

"Oh." I slumped in my seat. Tamaki hadn't seemed to notice, because he was still bothering Kyouya, who I noticed for the first time. He sat to Tamaki's left, scribbling in his black notebook.

The teacher started the lesson. Kyouya tried to say something, but he was drowned out by Tamaki's meaningless babble.

"Tamaki. Shut up and turn around." I hissed. He turned back to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Calli, I had an idea that-" I cut him off by pointing to the board. He caught my cue and shut up, taking notes. I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

So, apparently, we don't switch classes. We don't get 5 minutes to do whatever, dawdling in the hallways. The teachers switch, and we never get to leave the room except for bathroom breaks and/or fire drills.

Yeah, we get a couple minutes to switch gears, but nobody can really do anything, _because the teacher is right there. _

And it sucks.

They only real break we got was at lunch.

Personally, lunch is my favorite subject. You get to eat, socialize, finish the homework you really should have finished last night, _whatever_. And I love to eat.

Due to a series of unfortunate events, I ended up entirely missing lunch.

It started when I was trying to discreetly find the cafeteria, knowing that I was lost, but not willing to ask for directions. So while I was wandering the hallways like a lost little puppy, I accidentally bumped into somebody.

And she hadn't exactly known I was coming.

"Sorry." I bent down to help pick up the stuff the girl I had bumped into dropped. She stiffened as I spoke and peered up at me, since she was so short. Her curly, blonde hair bounced as she straightened up suddenly, hazel eyes widening.

"Calli...?" I stopped what I was doing.

"Juli?" We stared at each other for several seconds before she launched herself at me. I stumbled back, only slightly surprised by the unusual amount of strength hidden in her small figure.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming?" She mumbled into my shoulder. I shrugged.

"I forgot. Are you really surprised?"

"I suppose not." She pulled back and studied me for a moment. I did the same to her.

She had grown her blonde hair out, and now it reached mid- back. Her face was a bit thinner, her hair a tad curlier. She was taller- only by an inch or two- and she had, um... blossomed.

Hint, hint.

Like me, she had deviated from the usual attire, with her black and blue plaid skirt and white button down dress shirt. I tugged the bottom of her gray vest teasingly.

"What's with the vest? Do you have something to tell me? Is my bestest friend ever secretly an old man who enjoys dressing up as a teenage girl?" I teased. She slid me a mock offended glare.

"Hey now, I make this shit look good!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Yes, yes you do." She touched the necklace around my neck.

"What's this? You never used to wear it." I touched it, then unclasped the latch.

"It's a locket Mama gave me just before I left." She observed the pictures.

"I've never seen a picture of you when you were a little baby. You two were cute. I was cuter, though." She proclaimed, a joyful twinkle in her eyes. I grinned.

"Probably." I agreed.

A shout drifted from up the stairs. It didn't sound pleasant at all.

"Hey! Little Miss Boy Uniform!" I turned my head towards the staircase. Juli didn't waste anytime, approaching the stairs to peer over the banister. I joined her in peering over the banister.

The first thing that caught my eye was that, though she was wearing the male uniform, she was obviously a girl. Her shiny black hair was cut in a bob, and even from above her, I could tell she was tall, almost as tall as Tamaki. But that's all I could see. Three girls surrounded her, trapping her against the wall.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked politely, though her voice had the same tone Kyouya's had when Tamaki was annoying him.

"Sure. Why don't you wear the girl's uniform and act normal for once? I mean, you aren't any better than us." One of the girls scoffed. She had long, red hair, and, of course, wore the girls uniform.

I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, risking falling. They didn't pay attention to me until I was right behind them.

"So stop acting like it." The redhead sneered, her two cronies looking on.

"But I am. Better than you, I mean." That was the wrong thing to say. The other girl's face went red to match her hair, and she yanked the cap off her water bottle. She tossed it at the black- haired girl, who flinched in expectation of the cold water hitting her. It never came.

Water dripped down my face, soaking my shirt and jacket. My skirt clung to my legs, water dripping towards my shoes. They all gaped at my sudden appearance.

"Wha- What?" The redhead gasped. Juli ran down the stairs.

"Calli! Are you okay?" She jogged to my side, glaring at the three girls.

"It's water. Not acid. I'm fine." I turned my attention to the others. "I don't think we've met. I'm Calliope. Calliope Souh. My dad's the headmaster. So, in other words, you should probably apologize." I smiled sweetly, ignoring the constant dripping of water into my eyes. She huffed and turned on her heel, walking back down the hall. Her friends followed her, throwing us dirty looks. I met Juli's eyes and shrugged, spinning on my heel to face the girl.

Her hair was longer on the sides, and she wore these awesome glasses that looked like she stole them right out of Harry Potter. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green, with a lighter green surrounding the iris. She was beautiful, in a cold, distant way. She was elegant without trying, something I could never hope to achieve. She regarded me though the lenses of her glasses. She adjusted them, and they caught the light in a way that reminded me distinctly of Kyouya.

"Why did you do that?" She asked in a monotone. I thought for a moment.

"Because." I laughed when I realized that I didn't really _have_ a reason. "I guess wanted to." I laughed again and bowed. "I'm Calliope Souh. But if you don't mind, can you call me Calli?" Juli shoved me aside.

"I'm Julia Richter. Call me Juli, okay?" She grinned. "Are you okay?" Juli asked the nameless girl.

"Yes, I'm fine. My name is Saki Macashino. Nice to meet you." Saki said. I frowned.

"What class are you in, Machi?" She stared at me uncomprehendingly.

"Machi?"

"Your nickname. Saki and Macashino together makes Machi." I explained. She looked like she was about to see something, but thought better of it.

"You are in my class. Class 2A."

"Really? I didn't notice. Sorry." I said, suddenly thinking how rude I must have sounded. Machi nodded slowly.

"We should probably get to class then. Bell's about to ring." Machi said.

"Oh! I have to see a teacher about a test!" Juli gasped. She jugged me one last time, then turned away.

"Wait! I have a tryout in the choir room, so you're coming, okay!" I shouted to her, not giving her a choice. She gave me a thumbs up over her head, then turned the corner, disappearing out of sight.

I followed Machi back to the classroom, chatting with her. Well, mostly, I talked at her. She seemed to be listening, but I couldn't tell if anything actually registered. It was a nice change, since Tamaki nearly always drowned me out.

When we reached the class room, Tamaki bounded over. Machi slipped away, fading away into the background. She sat at a desk on Tamaki's right.

"Calli, Kyouya thought- Calli, what happened to you?" He grabbed my arms and inspected the still wet sleeves.

"I, um... fell." I lied. I didn't know exactly why I lied. I just did.

His eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared. It was back again, so quickly I thought I must have imagined it. He quickly took off my wet jacket and handed me his dry one.

"Here. Take mine." He dropped the wet one on an empty desk in the back of the room.

The next teacher entered the room, and began the lesson. I pulled my slightly damp hair over my shoulder and began taking notes.

I didn't notice Saki Macashino watching me curiously, glasses flashing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next half of classes passed smoothly. I doodled mindlessly on my notebook, fleeing class as soon as the bell rang.

I ran through the hallways until I threw myself around a corner and crashed into a warm body, falling to the floor. Someone landed next to me.

I groaned and shut my eyes. My arm began to throb from being twisted underneath me at an odd angle, so I struggled to lift my torso enough to move my arm. I sighed in relief when I successfully moved my limb.

"Are you okay?" A familiar, frantic voice came from my right. I turned my head to come face to face with Noah, who was lifting himself off the ground.

"Yeah, Noah. I'm okay." I sighed, then began to move, feeling my back beginning to bruise. He sat on his heels, still looking at me, his face a mask of concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I assured him. He pursed his lips and began picking up my fallen books. I scrambled up and began picking up his books.

When all the books had been picked up, we switched. He stood and offered me his hand, which I took gratefully. He hauled me to my feet.

"Where were you running, Calli- chan?" Noah asked playfully.

"Choir room. But the school is way to damn big and way to damn confusing." I stomped my foot. He blinked before snickering.

"Did you just stomp your foot? I thought girls only did that in movies." I scowled at him, making him laugh harder. He slung an arm over my shoulder. "You're too cute to be scary when you scowl." He patted my head, which only made me scowl harder and shake his hand away.

I caught sight of the clock. 3: 20. Damn it.

"I have to go. I'm gonna be late." I struggled out of his grasp, but he caught hold of my wrist.

"Where are you going, again?"

"Choir room." Noah grinned.

"Good. So am I." He crammed his books his bag, yanked mine out of my hands, stuffed them in his bag too, then pulled me towards him.

He crouched down so I fell on his back, then straightened so my feet left the ground. He hefted me higher on his back, then took off running.

The years of playing soccer had made him a strong and fast runner. He pelted down the hallways. I briefly caught a blur of blonde hair when Noah took a shortcut passed the music rooms.

"Calli?" Noah was gone before I could respond to Tamaki.

Noah skidded to a stop in front of the double doors of the choir room. "Here we are!" He let my legs go, and I clumsily climbed down.

I looked up at him. "I have no idea why you did that, but that was fucking awesome. Thank you." I said, as calmly as I could.

"So... why are you here?" Noah asked casually.

"I'm trying out for choir." Noah's face brightened.

"Really? I'm in choir. Surprisingly, there are more guys than girls in choir. Most girls aren't in a club because they aren't expected to take over the family business. They just have to marry well. The guys who are in choir either were forced in or joined voluntarily. They mostly come from a family of singers or musicians. I joined because I wanted to do something. And I can sing and dance relatively well." He grinned at me.

"I have to try out." He nodded. "Like, now." He suddenly realized that he was blocking the way.

"Oh. Sorry." His face was red. "I'll be cheering for you. Spectators are allowed to watch, as long as the don't aid in the performance going on." I flashed a smile at him.

"Thank you for the ride, Noh Noh." Noah's face crumpled in confusion.

"What?" I didn't reply, instead entering the choir room and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

Miss Yukimura, Miss Takahiro, and Papa sat at a rectangular table in front of the stage. In the rows behind them, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hani, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Noah, Juli, and, to my surprise, Machi, sat in the red velvet seats.

"Whenever you are ready, Miss Souh." Miss Takahiro called. I grinned and nodded, giving a thumbs up to the man with the spotlight. He nodded, and turned off the lights. The music started.

**_Good morning sunshine,  
I hope that you're well  
Honey I missed you,  
Last night when night fell  
You should know, sunshine,  
You brighten my day  
The world gets so dark, love,  
When you go away_**

_**They say absence makes**_  
_**The heart grow fonder**_  
_**But I can't help but wonder**_

_**If the darkness came tomorrow,**_  
_**Could I keep you in my mind?**_  
_**Where you rise I'll gladly follow**_  
_**Just for the chance**_  
_**To stand in your light**_

_**Good morning sunshine,**_  
_**I'm glad you're still here**_  
_**My darlin', it's hard**_  
_**When my friends can't be near**_  
_**Till I can be there**_  
_**To show them I'm true**_  
_**I hope what they're seeing**_  
_**Is as bright as you**_

_**They say absence makes**_  
_**The heart grow fonder**_  
_**But I can't help but wonder**_

_**If the darkness came tomorrow,**_  
_**Could I keep you in my mind?**_  
_**Where you rise I'll gladly follow**_  
_**Just for the chance**_  
_**To stand in your light**_

_**If the darkness came tomorrow,**_  
_**Could I keep you in my mind?**_  
_**Where you rise I'll gladly follow**_  
_**Just for the chance**_  
_**To stand in your light**_

_**Just for the chance**_  
_**To stand in your light**_

_**Good morning sunshine,**_  
_**I wish for your heart**_  
_**There's no point pretending**_  
_**That you won't burn out**_  
_**But you're still a symbol**_  
_**To all that you meet**_  
_**'Cause you keep on shining,**_  
_**You're extraordinary**_

_**If the darkness came tomorrow,**_  
_**Could I keep you in my mind?**_  
_**Where you rise I'll gladly follow**_  
_**Just for the chance**_  
_**To stand in your light**_

_**If the darkness came tomorrow,**_  
_**Could I keep you in my mind?**_  
_**Where you rise I'll gladly follow**_  
_**Just for the chance**_  
_**To stand in your light**_

_**Just for the chance**_  
_**To stand in your light**_

_**Good morning sunshine**_

Throughout the song, lights had flashed and turned on and off, giving different effects to the stage. The darkness aided me, as I was able to appear at different areas on the stage without moving. The music stopped, and I curtsied to the crowd. Applause sounded from those in the audience, but the judges were unable to give any indication, though Miss Yukimura did give me a wink.

"Whenever you're ready, sweetheart!" Miss Yukimura called, a wide smile on her face. Before the music began, I noticed the door in the back open and a dark figure slip in.

_**White lips, pale face**_  
_**Breathing in snowflakes**_  
_**Burnt lungs, sour taste**_  
_**Light's gone, day's end**_  
_**Struggling to pay rent**_  
_**Long nights, strange men**_

_**And they say**_  
_**She's in the Class A Team**_  
_**Stuck in her daydream**_  
_**Been this way since eighteen**_  
_**But lately her face seems**_  
_**Slowly sinking, wasting**_  
_**Crumbling like pastries**_  
_**And they scream**_

_**The worst things in life come free to us**_  
_**Cause we're just under the upper hand**_  
_**And go mad for a couple grams**_  
_**And she don't want to go outside tonight**_  
_**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**_  
_**Or sells love to another man**_

_**It's too cold outside**_  
_**For angels to fly**_  
_**Angels to fly**_

_**Ripped gloves, raincoat**_  
_**Tried to swim and stay afloat**_  
_**Dry house, wet clothes**_  
_**Loose change, bank notes**_  
_**Weary-eyed, dry throat**_  
_**Call girl, no phone**_

_**And they say**_  
_**She's in the Class A Team**_  
_**Stuck in her daydream**_  
_**Been this way since eighteen**_  
_**But lately her face seems**_  
_**Slowly sinking, wasting**_  
_**Crumbling like pastries**_  
_**And they scream**_

_**The worst things in life come free to us**_  
_**Cause we're just under the upper hand**_  
_**And go mad for a couple grams**_  
_**And she don't want to go outside tonight**_  
_**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**_  
_**Or sells love to another man**_

_**It's too cold outside**_  
_**For angels to fly**_  
_**An angel will die**_  
_**Covered in white**_  
_**Closed eye**_

_**And hoping for a better life**_  
_**This time, we'll fade out tonight**_  
_**Straight down the line**_

_**And they say**_  
_**She's in the Class A Team**_  
_**Stuck in her daydream**_  
_**Been this way since eighteen**_  
_**But lately her face seems**_  
_**Slowly sinking, wasting**_  
_**Crumbling like pastries**_  
_**They scream**_

_**The worst things in life come free to us**_  
_**And we're all under the upper hand**_  
_**Go mad for a couple grams**_  
_**And we don't want to go outside tonight**_  
_**And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland**_  
_**Or sell love to another man**_

_**It's too cold outside**_  
_**For angels to fly**_  
_**Angels to fly**_  
_**To fly, fly**_

_**For angels to fly, to fly, to fly**_  
_**Or angels to** **die**_

For this song, all the lights were on, because there was really nothing that I could do. I kept my eyes wandering around the room, because I knew that if I focused on a single face, I'd clam up.

When I finished, applause rang throughout the room.

"Good job, Calli- chan!" Miss Yukimura gushed. I bowed jokingly.

"Thank you, thank you, hold your applause please." Papa laughed, a joyful, happy sound.

I touched the locket around my neck. The picture of Mama and Papa that was in the locket showed Papa in mid- laugh.

"Well, Miss Souh," Papa winked at me and I giggled. "Welcome to the Ouran Choir."

"AHHHH!" I shrieked, bouncing up and down. Amused laughter rang through the room. I leapt down from the stage, barely landing on my feet. I ran up to meet Juli, who had shoved her way past the others in the row. She met me halfway, hugging me tightly around my middle. We were attacked by Tamaki, who proceeded to pick us both up and spin us like he did when we were younger. When he finally let us go, we were gasping for air and giggling like mad. When Tamaki came in for another hug, I darted away.

"Help!" I managed to get out between giggles. "I'm being attacked!" I was suddenly picked up, high above the floor.

This was a problem. You see, I was wearing a skirt. It wasn't a mini skirt, but it didn't reach my ankles either.

So here I was, high above everyone's head in my skirt.

Not the best idea.

"No!" I shrieked, struggling like mad. The hands had a hard time holding me, and set me down on the floor. I looked up at my savior. It was Mori. I had assumed it was him, because, although Noah was tall, he wasn't nearly tall enough to lift anyone that high. I giggled at his slightly red face. "Thanks though."

I was pulled aside by Hikaru and Kaoru, then moved onto Haruhi and Hani. Kyouya didn't say anything, just that he expected me at the club after school tomorrow. When I reached Machi, I was dying to ask her why she had come.

Her answer?

"Juli found me and dragged me here." Machi deadpanned. I sweat dropped, reminded simultaneously of Haruhi and Kyouya.

"Well, I'm glad she did, Machi!"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"What, Machi? Nope!"

The chaos continued, until Papa decided he had had enough of teenagers for the day and shooed us out of the room.

Back in the limo, I remembered the figure fleeing the room as soon as I had finished singing, long, brown hair flying out behind her.

Noah leaned over the space to question me on my music tastes. I responded as fast as I could to his rapid- fire questions. He successfully distracted me for the rest of the car ride, and then Tamaki took over, introducing me to the staff. I especially liked Shima.

It wasn't until later that night when I remembered what had bothered me so when I had first seen the girl.

In the brief light of the sun in the hallway when she opened the door, when her shirt sleeve had ridden up a bit, the light had illuminated the burn scars on her left arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**hEy callI twll me If u got thIs. I aM KyOuYA's hOusE. IlL seE U l8R!**

**lOvE tamaKi**

I stared at the text message Tamaki had just sent me. I couldn't even read it. My phone screen was tiny, and all his screwed up spelling did was hurt my eyes. I threw the phone back on the couch and collapsed back on my bed.

It was Sunday, and apparently it's the only weekend the kids in Japan get, because they don't believe in relaxing on Saturdays, or sleeping in until noon. Nobody had told me that you don't get to sleep on Saturday.

So when Tamaki woke me up at 6 in the morning on Saturday, I hit him. That sent him into his little dark emo corner, and I had to drag him down the steps. He was still pouting when we had arrived at school.

Clubs weren't open on Saturdays, which meant my first official day was on Monday. Kyouya, for once, had been fine with it, saying, "Word will spread that the first hostess will be there, and more people will come."

As I had heard Haruhi mutter, "Heartless tax collector." I agree Haruhi, fully and completely!

My phone buzzed a few more times, but I ignored it. It was probably the twins or Hani. Tamaki had made sure everybody knew my phone number, even Mori, Kyouya and Machi, who occasionally joined Juli and I in our classroom for lunch. So the twins had taken to texting me at all hours of the night, damn them. I stared at the wall, caught halfway between sleep and awareness.

The sky had been steadily darkening over the past few hours, and now the clouds let loose a torrent of rain. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. I leaped out of bed and shut the window I had opened the night before. The surrounding carpet had already been soaked. Knowing it was useless to try to sleep again, I stumbled over to the couch and collapsed, turning the TV on to a random channel.

My phone rang. I whipped my head around and stared at it. It vibrated, then fell off the edge of the table. I leaned down, barely registering the caller id before flipping it open.

_Haruhi Fujioka_

"Hello?"

Nothing but thunder. A whimper sounded, barely audible over the thunder.

"Haruhi?"

Thunder sounded, louder this time, followed by a small scream.

"Haruhi! What happened!?" I yelled into the phone. I heard the phone being picked up.

"H- hello?"

"Haruhi. What the hell happened?" I hissed.

"Nothing... go back to sleep. Sorry, I must have dialed you on accident. " A few seconds passed, and then lightning lit up the room, quickly followed by the crash of thunder. Haruhi whimpered and dropped the phone. A few seconds later, she picked the phone up again.

"You're afraid of thunder, aren't you?" She didn't say anything, but her silence was enough answer for me.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Hold on."

I ignored her protests and hung up the phone. Throwing my phone, my earphones, a clean shirt, and a book into a bag, I threw on a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes before running out the door. I leaped down the stairs, ignoring the stares i received. I raced down the driveway, my bag pounding against my leg. I was soaked in seconds.

I jumped into a limo, startling the driver.

"Wh- where to, Mistress?" He stammered. I opened my mouth, then realized I didn't know where Haruhi lived, only that it was near a store and in an apartment building.

"Um... take me to the nearest commoner's store please." He nodded, then left through the gates.

I texted Haruhi to ask her where she lived. After a few minutes, during which the limo drove in the vicinity of 4 nearby commoner's stores, she replied that she lived two blocks away from Ugashi Store, in apartment 5B.

What she didn't remember, however, was that there were 2 apartment buildings near the store, two blocks from the store.

The first one I tried belonged to a very suspicious women who kept saying that no, she didn't believe in aliens and that yes, she would like a glass of prune juice. When her cats started weaving around her ankles, I left her screaming at me that the orange juice was evil.

The next apartment building had outdoor hallways, which sucked. I peered in the small window next to the door- No, I am not a creeper!- before I tried the door. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, except for the huddled, shivering mass barely visible underneath the table.

I knocked, but Haruhi didn't hear over the thunder. A totally obvious rock sat next to the door, so I picked it up. Wanna guess what I found?

A key taped to the underside of the plastic rock.

I opened the lock with the key, then entered the apartment, waving the driver off. He drove slowly down the street, as if reluctant to leave. Shutting the door and dropping my bag, I slipped out of my shoes and made my way over to the huddled mass.

"Haruhi?" I poked her. She shot up, shrieking with surprise.

"C- Calli. How d-did you ge- get in?" She stuttered.

"The rock was kinda obvious." I fetched my bag and brought it over. "And you didn't wake me up. Tamaki and the others did." Haruhi sighed.

"Of course they did."

Another boom of thunder rumbled as lightning flashed. Haruhi shrieked and, grabbing her blanket, hid underneath the table again.

I pulled her out slowly, bringing her closer to me. She whimpered. As another boom of thunder sounded, she screamed and attached herself to the closest thing to her.

That happened to be me. She clutched my shirt tightly, burying her face into my neck. I reached into my bag and pulled out my headphones, but realized that I forgot my iPod at home. I swore very loudly and with great variety. Instead, I reached into my bag and pulled out my book.

"I forgot my damn iPod at home, so I'm going to read to you instead." I began reading.

"Look, I didn't want to be a half- blood."

* * *

A few hours later, half way through the book, a knock sounded on the door.

"Grover was sitting cross-legged on a blanket with something fuzzy in his lap, a dirty, unnaturally pink stuffed animal." I glanced at the door, then down at Haruhi, who was half- asleep. I gently moved her off my lap onto her couch, then, assuring her I'd be back in a minute, answered the door.

Noah stood there, his dark hair slightly damp from the light drizzle outside. He wore a long sleeved, dark orange shirt and blue jeans. He ducked his head as he stepped in. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"You weren't at home, so I asked your driver where you were. He dropped me off here." He answered in a normal tone.

"Keep your voice down!" I hushed him. He covered his mouth abashedly.

"Sorry." He whispered. "So, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Haruhi needed me for something. I'm reading Percy Jackson to her, if you want to come in and listen." Noah nodded eagerly, not questioning why Haruhi needed me and why I was reading to her. He made himself comfortable on the couch next to where Haruhi lay all curled up. Haruhi was too far gone to question his appearance. I settled back down, shoving Noah over so I could reclaim my previous spot, pulling Haruhi's head onto my lap and playing absent-mindedly with her short, brown hair.

"No. It wasn't a stuffed animal. It was a pink poodle." I continued from where I had left off. As I read, the room brightened as the sun made its first appearance. Noah had long since closed his eyes and put his head on my shoulder. I didn't stop, allowing myself to relax. It felt nice to be needed, for once. Tamaki had never asked me to read to him, because he felt it was his duty as an older brother to read to me. It felt, for a moment, like I was reading to the younger siblings I never had.

Then the door flew open, and a women paraded in. Her long, wavy hair came to just beneath her shoulders and her makeup was done with a skilled hand. The only thing slightly off I noticed was the stubble on her- sorry, his- face.

"Haruhi- Chan! I'm hoommmeee!" He sang. His carmel eyes narrowed down on us three curled up on the couch."Who are you?" He asked, his face frozen in the same sweet smile he had entered with. I shivered, struck with a suddenly feeling of impending doom.

I hastened to answer. "I'm a friend of Haruhi's from school." He relaxed slightly, but kept his eyes on the sleeping form of Noah.

"And who is that?" He got out from between gritted teeth.

"He's a friend of mine. He tracked me here."

"And what are you doing in my house?"

"Haruhi accidentally called me during the thunderstorm."

Haruhi's father's face softened. "She was scared, wasn't she?" When I nodded, he continued. "Everytime there's a storm, I try to come home early, but it's always over by the time I get home."

I carefully moved Haruhi's head off my lap. "Well, since you're here, we should leave..."

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Ranka, Haruhi's dad." He stuck his hand out eagerly. I took it, and was shaken up and down repeatedly.

"I'm Calliope Souh. Call me Calli, please." He winked. "Sir, you're a transvestite, aren't you?"

"Please, Calli- chan, call me Ranka. That's the official name I use at the transvestite bar I work at. You must be the girl that is related to that other Souh boy... Tamaki, isn't it?" I nodded, but he plowed on, not waiting for a response. "Well, I must say, aren't you the cutest! Besides my Haruhi, of course."

"Uh, thanks Ranka, but I'm pretty sure I look like a drowned rat." Ranka giggled, then suddenly became serious.

"Calli- chan, will you look after my Haruhi for me? I don't trust those rich people to be completely honest. So can you keep an eye on her for me?"

I blinked. "Sure, Ranka. I'll do my best. Promise!" I grinned cheekily and held up gave him the 'thumbs up'.

"You're just so cute!" Ranka squealed and squished me.

"Can't... breathe." I gasped, and he let me go.

"Sorry, but that was so cute!" I laughed quietly, then reached over Haruhi to get to Noah.

"Noah, wake up. We need to go." He mumbled something under his breath. "Noah, get your lazy ass up." He opened his eyes blearily, then stood, leaning heavily on me. I wrapped an arm around his waist, and he slung an arm over my shoulders.

"Bye Ranka. I assume I'll see you soon, since I'm sure the boys will want to see your home."

"See ya, Calli- chan!" He waved me out the door.

I supported Noah down the stairs, where I pulled out my phone and called my driver.

After 10 minutes of keeping Noah from falling on his face, the driver turned the corner. I sighed in relief and waited for the driver to open the door.

Shoving Noah in ahead of me, I climbed inside and shut the door. I leaned my head against Noah's and shut my eyes.

By the time we had pulled up in front of the house, I was half asleep, and Noah was wide awake. He shook me, and led me inside the house, where Tamaki was having a fit because I wasn't there. He smothered me in a hug when he saw me. I gave a surprised Noah a hug before beginning the long and tiring process of calming Tamaki down. By the time I was finished with that, I was exhausted.

Then, of course, as soon as I laid down on my bed, my phone blew up with texts from Juli and the twins asking where I was, because Tamaki had called them all in a frantic panic.

After telling them all that, yes, I was fine, and that no, I hadn't been kidnapped-_ Juli_- I collapsed on the couch and turned on an audiobook that I had on my iPod.

"_August 25, 1991 Dear friend,_  
_ I am writing to you because she said you listen and understand and didn't try to sleep with that person at that party even though you could have. Please don't try to figure out who she is because then you might figure out who I am, and I really don't want you to do that. I will call people by different names or generic names because I don't want you to find me. I didn't enclose a return address for the same reason. I mean nothing bad by this. Honest._"

I closed my eyes and listened.

* * *

The next day, before class started, Haruhi tracked me down.

"Calli- senpai!" I turned to see Haruhi jogging through the crowd towards me.

"Hey, Haruhi!" I greeted her. She nodded in return.

"I just wanted to... thank you, for what you did yesterday."

"Oh! No problem, Haruhi!"

"I also wanted to ask you not to tell anyone. I don't really mind, I just prefer it." She deadpanned.

"I wouldn't tell, Haruhi! You can trust me!" I gave her the 'thumbs up' and smiled cheerily at her. I watch a sweat drop appear on her forehead.

"Right." Haruhi mumbled. Her eyes flickered to something behind me.

"Calli, you're going to be late to class." Machi said. I glanced behind me, startled. Noah, Juli, and Machi stood there.

"Really?" I gave Haruhi a surprise hug. She didn't respond to the hug, probably because I took her by surprise.

"See you at the club, then!" I waved to her, then took off down the hall. Juli and Noah ran ahead with me while Machi walked calmly behind us. I made an awesome, ninja- like turn around a corner, only to run into another person whipping around the corner.

What the hell is with me and corners and people?

Luckily, we didn't fall. Noah caught me as I rebounded and managed to grab the girl's arm before she fell. He steadied both of us.

"You okay?" I asked the girl. She was a little shorter than I was, about 3 or 4 inches. Her slightly frizzy brown hair reached to about her hips. When she looked up at me with a meek expression on her pale face, I saw the scars that marred her otherwise beautiful face. They looked like... burn scars. Her blue eyes widened when her hood fell completely off her head. She had completely diverted from the dress code, wearing long blue jeans and a blue hoody instead of the yellow marshmallow the 'normal girls' wore.

She nodded without saying anything. I stuck out a hand. "I'm Calli Souh. What's your name?"

She looked at my hand and my bright smile for a second before taking my hand slowly. "Silvia Roster." She mumbled. Juli pushed me out of the way, sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'm Juli Ritcher! Pleased to meet ya!" She giggled, taking Silvia's still outstretched hand. Silvia seemed taken aback by Juli's cheeriness and didn't reply. Noah nodded his head at her from next to me.

"Noah Jones." She nodded hesitantly back. I heard Machi catch up.

"Who are you bothering now?" I turned to face her.

"This is Silvia Roster."

"Hello, Silvia Roster. I am Saki Macashino."

"Everybody calls her Machi, though." I inserted.

"No. That's just you guys." The bell rang. "I told you we were going to be late." Machi told us.

"Wait! Silvia, aren't you in my class? Let's go!" Juli, not waiting for an answer, grabbed Silvia by the right wrist and dragged her down the hall. Noah sighed, patted my head, and followed. Juli and Silvia were in the same class, class 2B, while Noah was in 3A

Machi and I continued onto class to be interrogated by Tamaki as to why we were late.

The only obstacle left in the day was avoiding the perverts that were sure to show up to the opening of the first hostess.

I'm staying next to Tamaki and the twins. And maybe I would bring a taser.


	7. Chapter 7

The last bell of the day rang, sending the kids running out the door in waves. I packed everything in my bag. I barely had time to sling it over my shoulder before Tamaki grabbed my hand and dragged me away. I stumbled up the row with Kyouya following calmly behind.

Tamaki bounded up the hall to the 3rd music room and dragged me inside.

"We're doing a cosplay today, Calli! So go get dressed!" He shoved me into a dressing room just off the main room. Two costumes hung on the opposite wall, next to a wall completely covered with a mirror. One of them had _Calli_ written on it, the other read _Haruhi_.

I took the one that had my name off the hook. It was a long, flowing white dress with a deep V and skinny straps. It clung to my curves, then loosened the further it went down. It reached my ankles and stopped, a few inches above the floor. It showed a lot of cleavage, too much for my tastes. I took the dress off again and put on the wrap I had underneath my shirt.

Like, it was a tight undershirt that didn't have straps. It was made so you could wear a strapless shirt or dress and you wouldn't have to wear a bra. I put it on, then put the dress back on. It fixed the cleavage problem easily and blended in well with the surrounding fabric.

When I exited the room, Hikaru and Kaoru pounced, dragging me into another room equipped with a vanity. Beauty product overflowed on the vanity, some I recognized, most I didn't, all expensive. They sat me down in the chair. Hikaru plugged in a curling iron and Kaoru pulled out some makeup brushes.

"Oh hell no!" I stood up, only to be pushed back down by Hikaru. "No! I don't wanna wear makeup!" I whined. Kaoru paused and took a good look at my face as Hikaru pulled my hair back with a stretchy headband.

"Hm. I think you're right." He mused. I shook my head, making Hikaru hold my head still as he struggled to get the headband on over my head. "Hikaru, what do you think?"

Hikaru, finally getting the head band over my head, appeared in front of me.

"I think you're right, Kaoru. Just a bit of mascara, and maybe some lipgloss, though." Hikaru picked up the curling iron. "Now hold still or I might burn you." He warned. I bit my lip and held still, not wanting to end up with a bright red burn on my head.

After several minutes, Kaoru told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told, not daring to move an inch.

"Calli- Senpai, when did you put this red streak in?" Hikaru asked from behind me.

"Uh... I originally put it in about 3 weeks ago, a week before I came here. I redyed it yesterday when I got home, though." I heard Kaoru stop what ever he was doing.

"You've only been here 2 weeks?" He asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

"Um, I think so..." I hesitated. "Why?"

"It seems like you've been here longer." Hikaru commented.

"I guess so." Silence dominated again as Kaoru finished my makeup and Hikaru continued curling my hair. They finished at about the same time.

"Okay, you can open now." They both spoke at the same time. I opened my eyes. I looked like me but... different. My eyes looked bigger, wider, and my hair seemed shorter but looked like it had more volume. It hung in heavy, golden spirals around my face and down my back. A single spiral was fire truck red, standing out against the blonde curls.

"Oh... wow. I look... different."

"All in a day's work, Calli- Senpai!" They cheered. I offered them a smile as I stood. I suddenly reached over, taking them by surprise, and ruffled their carefully arranged hair. They didn't make any move to stop me, their golden eyes widening.

"Thanks, guys. See you in a minute." I exited, leaving them behind.

Outside the door, Kyouya was there, already dressed in a loose toga, the top half draped artfully over his chest, leaving just enough bare chest to seem relaxed but not enough to appear inappropriate. He was scribbling in his black notebook, glasses catching the light.

"You're table is over there." He said, indicating a table near a window. "You're close to Mori- Senpai and Hani- Senpai, so if you need them, don't be afraid to yell. Quietly though, we don't want to scare the customers." His glasses flashed and I shivered.

"Okay."

"By the way, Tamaki says that since you don't have a type right now, we're going to decide one after the customers have left. So don't act a specific way, we don't want you to be completely different when we decide a type." Kyouya turned to a suddenly there Tamaki. "The guest are coming in 5 minutes." Tamaki went into _I'm the leader_ mode.

"Places, everyone!" The entire host club gathered in front of the doors. Mori and Kyouya stood in the back, both with their chests half bare. Mori held a trident and his toga skirt was edged with green. Blue and green swirls decorated his arms, imitating the appearance of waves. He looked regal, the perfect picture of Poseidon.

Kyouya's toga was a dark grey, and he wore a black helmet on his head. Holding a bident in one hand, he carried his black notebook in the other. Dark swirls mimicked shadows. Kyouya, the Shadow King, portrayed Hades, the king of the dead, rather well. Too well.

Hikaru and Kaoru, their hair still tousled from my ruffling it, their chest completely bare, stood next to Tamaki, with their arms slung over eat other's shoulders. They were dressed as Castor and Pollux, with Kaoru being Castor and Hikaru being Pollux.

Little Hani was in front of Mori, wearing a laurel of ivy. His toga edged with a royal purple, he held a pine- cone tipped staff along with his Usa- chan. Pink flowers came into view behind him as he waited for his guests to arrive. He focused more on the 'party' part of the Dionysus myths.

Haruhi stood in front of them, chest completely covered, of course. Her toga was edged with a bright red rose color, and she wore a crown on top of her halo of chocolate locks. She, like everyone else, was barefoot. Haruhi was perched on the chair next to Tamaki, acting as his wife, the queen of the gods and goddesses, Hera.

Tamaki was, of course, the king of the gods, Zeus himself. His toga lined with blue and gold, a realistic looking lightning bolt clutched lazily in his right hand. He was draped elegantly in his chair, legs crossed, an extraordinary feat, considering he was wearing a toga.

My toga was edged in a light aqua, a sea-foam color. A red rose was tucked behind my ear, a symbol of love. I was to be the young and beautiful Aphrodite, goddess of love.

The doors opened, and the girls poured in. For every 15 girls, there was one guy. The hosts all led their guests to their specific corners. The new guests stood awkwardly in front of the double doors. Kyouya was the only one left, and he directed us to our table. I hung back as the others filed nervously to the table.

"_Why am I so far away from Tamaki and Mori and Hani and Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi and you?_" I hissed under my breath. He looked at me over the tops of his glasses.

"Because if I place you any closer, your customers wouldn't be able to hear you over the squealing of the fangirls." He reasoned. A loud scream came from behind him, enforcing his point. I glared at him for a few more minutes.

"_Fine._" I stomped away. Running into the back room for a tray of tea and also to make sure I didn't scare away the customers I had, I approached them cautiously. I set the tea in front of them and sat, making myself comfortable in a chair. The boys sat awkwardly on the couch, facing me.

"Um... hi." I giggled nervously. Half the boys blushed pink. "I'm Calli, though I think you guys might know that."

"Your brother is Tamaki, right?" One of the bolder boys moved closer to me.

"Yes. He's my twin."

"What are you cosplaying as today, Calli- san?" A different boy asked. I grinned at him.

"Greek mythology. Tamaki is Zeus, the king of the gods. Kyouya and Mori are his brothers, Hades and Poseidon. Hikaru and Kaoru are the famous twins, Castor and Pollux, with Kaoru being Castor and Hikaru being Pollux. Hani is Dionysus, god of parties. I think they their roles really well."

"And who are you?" A dark-haired boy asked.

"Aphrodite." The same dark-haired boy leaned forward.

"The goddess of love and beauty. It fits you, Calli- chan." He said smoothy.

Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't -Chan usually reserved for people who are close to one another? Like, Tamaki or Juli would call me Calli- chan because they're so close to me. So, why would this complete stranger be calling me Calli- chan? I mean, Hani called me Calli- chan when he first met me, but he calls everybody that. It fits him.

"Oh, um... thanks, I think?" He winked.

"No problem."

"What's your favorite things to do, Calli- san?" Another, fair-haired boy asked. I seized the distraction eagerly.

"Oh, um... probably reading or watching a movie. What's yours?"

* * *

The last guests of the day left. I sighed, relieved. Tamaki swooped down upon me, taking my hand, sparkles surrounding him.

"My dear sister! You did wonderful, chère sœur." He reassured me.** (dearest sister)**

"Merci, Tamaki." **(Thank you, Tamaki)** I hesitated. "Qu'est-ce que c'est sur un type? Kyouya dit que nous allions décider mon type serait?"** (What's this about a type? Kyouya said we were going to decide what my type would be?)**

"Everybody has a type in the Host club. And we need one for you."

He twirled me around as if dancing with me. My dress and hair flew out behind me. We spun, then slowed down until he was holding onto my waist and my arms were around his neck.

He smiled softly. "N'oubliez pas que nous dansions comme ceci quand nous étions peu?" **(Remember we used to dance like this when we were little?)**

I smiled in return. "Oui. Et ensuite vous irait danser avec des Mama si elle se sentait bien." **(Yes. And then you would go dance with Mama if she was feeling well.)**

Hikaru and Kaoru swooped in.

"You know-" Hikaru began.

"Most people here don't speak French." Kaoru finished. I looked over at them, a stray hair falling into my line of sight. I laughed.

"Good. Now I can say bad things about you two out loud."

"Tamaki." Kyouya called from a table where he, Mori, Hani, and Haruhi sat. Tamaki grinned goofily before releasing me and making his way over to the table. Everyone except for Tamaki and I had changed out of their costumes by now.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked with me back to the table. Then, shooting each other mischievous grins that passed behind my back, they sped up their pace a little. I didn't realize what they were doing until they ran and sat in two chairs, on the right of Tamaki.

Of course, those were the only two seats left.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed. I scoffed at their 'innocent' expressions.

"What, Calli- senpai? We just sat down." Hikaru said slyly.

"We didn't do anything." Kaoru joined in. I sighed in exasperation.

"Can't you two like, _share_ or something?" I whined.

"No."

"Ugh! Fine! I don't like you two right now." I pouted, only making them laugh, and sat on Tamaki's lap.

"We need to decide what type Calli is going to be. Any suggestions?"

"Angelic." Juli said from behind Tamaki and I. Shrieking, I jumped about off Tamaki's lap. She sighed. "You didn't hear me say hi? And before you freak out, Machi, Noah, and Silvia are here too."

"Since when?!"

"Since three minutes ago, when you and Tamaki were dancing." Machi spoke up from behind Juli. She pushed her glasses up higher on her face. Noah waved energetically from behind them bother, Silvia at his side.

"Oh. Well... hello everybody." I smiled weakly. Juli's eyes narrowed.

"Are you wearing MAKEUP?!" Her tone became more excited with every word.

"Don't get too excited, Juli. I'm never wearing it again." I assured her.

"Who did it?"

"Me." Kaoru spoke up. Juli looked at him.

"Which one are you?" She asked. Wrong thing to say.

"Let's play the Which One Is Hikaru game!" They cheered, magically producing from nowhere. They spun, confusing me so I could no longer tell who was who.

"So, Calli- Senpai, Juli- Senpai, which one of us is Hikaru?" The spoke in unison. I narrowed my eyes at them and turned my head to peer at them out of the corner of my eyes.

"Well, I can't tell you two apart any more than I can two quarters." Juli said bluntly. I took a random guess.

"The one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru."

"Wrong!"

"Guys, she's right and you know it." Haruhi said, smiling slightly at the twins.

"I am?"

They simply stared at me. So did everybody else.

"What?" I whined. "I just... kinda guessed." The twins didn't reply, they just continued staring. I smiled weakly.

"Anyways, we need to decide what type Calli will be, but it's gotten late." Kyouya interjected.

"As King, I declare you will be the Sweet Type. Because you're so cute!" Tamaki vetoed all other ideas and stood, squishing me into a hug. Juli squealed and joined in, wriggling her way in between Tamaki and I.

" . . . Strangling . . . me . . . " Tamaki leapt away and into the dressing room. I entered the other dressing room, hearing Juli and Kaoru outside the door.

"Don't wrinkle it!"

"Don't take off your makeup! I want a picture!" Then, lower to Kaoru. "Promise me that you'll make her wear makeup again."

"Alright. Promise."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, we were all excused from school, because apparently, Tamaki had called Kyouya in the middle of the night with the idea that we should go to a pool owned by Kyouya's family. He had thrown a fit until he had gotten his way, an exhausted Kyouya finally giving in.

And they had alerted everybody except for me and Haruhi. So, this morning when we had gotten to school, we had been kidnapped by the twins, shoved in their limo, and held captive. And Tamaki had let them! He had let them kidnap his darling sister! Good job Tamaki, letting your little sister be kidnapped by two little devils, as you so often call them.

I ignored any attempt at conversation with them the entire way, only speaking to Haruhi.

We pulled up to the fake beach thing and I was the first one to come tumbling out. Before I could escape, one of the twins had grabbed my arm and hauled me towards an outdoor changing room. They offered us towards the twin maids waiting in front of the women's changing room.

"Here ya go! Do what you have to do!"

"Okay!" The maid on the left spoke, the sparkling picture of innocence.

"We'll do what we can!" Her twin continued. "Ms. Fujioka, Ms. Souh, just follow me."

I backed away at the rough tone of her voice, straight into the twins, who blocked me path. I whimpered.

"No thanks, I really don't wanna get changed..." Haruhi whimpered and backed away from the positively evil expressions on the maids' faces.

"W-Why?!" Haruhi stuttered out as the maids closed in on us. Grabbing our arms in their hands, they pulled us into the dressing room, locking the door behind us. We were stripped of our clothes, leaving me standing still, confused as to what was happening. Only standing in my underwear, I watched as one of the maids tried to persuade Haruhi to calm down.

"What are you doing? Hey, stop that!" She screeched as a maid tugged at her tie.

"We were asked to help you pick out a swim suit." The maids harmonized, looking innocent and utterly confused as to why we were struggling.

"We brought in all of our mother's latest designs!" One of the twins - Kaoru, I think? - called through the door. "Just pick which ever one you want!" He added.

There were literally hundreds of bathing suits to choose from. Bikinis with polka dots, bikinis with strips, tankinis with skirts, one pieces with flowers, everything.

"Are you ready, Misses? It's time to choose." The twins clasped each others hands and stood in front of our choices.

"No thank you!" I said, nervously shifting my weight from foot to foot. They ignored my protests and started picking out swimsuits for us.

"How about this one, Miss Fujioka?"

"No, I don't want a bikini."

"Try this one, Miss Souh."

"I don't do leopard print, thanks."

"Wait! This one would be really cute!"

"THAT'S NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF STRINGS!" Haruhi protested fervently.

I shoved them aside and started looking through the bathing suits on my own. Choosing a charcoal grey bikini, I put it on and put my shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned and rolling up the sleeves. I walked out to find Haruhi wearing a dress-like one piece with a matching swim cap. The pink set off her dark hair and looked good on her, but, to me, it looked like Valentine's Day had thrown up on her.

Blurgh.

Tamaki was waiting outside the door, observing her attire. I arrived use in time to see his face turn a lovely tomato red. He thrust a yellow... thing towards her.

"Senpai?" She questioned.

"Just... put it on. No woman should show that much skin until they're married." He muttered, not looking at her. I leaned against Haruhi.

"I'm showing more skin than she is, Tamaki." I said, wanting to see his reaction. He glanced up.

3...2...1

"What are you wearing?!" He shouted, leaping backwards as if I would infect him with my bare skin.

"A bathing suit. Because we're at a pool. Where you're supposed to _swim_." I started to walk off, then Tamaki blocked my path.

"No! You must change immediately!" He shouted.

"I don't think I want to, Tamaki." I teased him. He sputtered as I stepped around him, then jogged before he could catch up. I made it to the beach entrance pool before him and admired the view.

"Nice choice-"

"Calli- senpai." The twins purred in my ears as they slung their arms over my shoulders. I shrugged them off.

"Thanks, I suppose." I shrugged my shirt off and hung it on a nearby chair. Kyouya sat at a chair, typing away at the laptop on his lap. Mori and Hani were splashing in the pool, Hani on Mori's shoulders. The twins jumped in the pool, throwing a beach ball at each other with more force than I thought necessary.

By the time Tamaki had changed into his swimsuit and come out, I was trying out the waterslides, far away from where Tamaki could flip out and force me to change. I realized I had made a horrible mistake when I came shooting out of the twisty, windy slide and was shot into the air. _At least 3 stories above the fucking water._

I screamed as the water seemed to rise up to meet me. I managed to twist my body into a sloppy dive by the time I hit the water, so I didn't splatter on impact. I landed in a flurry of white bubbles, my hair drifting around me in a blonde curtain.

Of course, the pool had to be infinitely deep, to make up for that major drop. I struggled to reach the surface. I had been swimming most of my life, so I was an excellent swimmer. But getting over the heart- stopping drop, then sinking down farther then usual kinda scares you. Just a little.

I was almost to the surface when two strong arms scooped me up and held my head above the water. I shoved my sopping blonde hair out of my face and looked up at my dark haired savior.

"Mori?"

"Ah."

"Calli- chan!" Hani shouted form a nearby pool edge. Tamaki was there, flipping the fuck out.

"I can swim, you know." I told Mori as he kept one arm anchored firmly around my waist and swam with the other arm towards Tamaki and the others. Not wanting to be suffocated and possibly killed by Tamaki, I slipped out of Mori's grasp.

The water made me slippery, and my lifetime of swimming only helped. I quickly dodged out of reach of Mori's long arms.

"I'm fine." I made to swim away, but Mori lunged and caught me, this time standing up and lifting me completely out of the water. "I really don't wanna be killed by Tamaki. Put me down, please!" I muttered, to busy struggling to really focus on making my voice louder. I felt a slight vibration from his chest.

"He's worried." Mori rumbled. I stopped struggling, staring up at him with wide eyes. I had only been here for a couple of weeks, but I already knew a couple of things for certain.

1. Haruhi was completely oblivious, but once you got on her good side it was hard to get off. She was truly a sweet girl.

2. The twins were absolutely evil and were not to be trusted, because they will kidnap you and drag you to the pool against your will.

3. Kyouya was an evil tax collector, and if the day came where he didn't have his laptop or his black book on him, the apocalypse was here.

4. Hani had the fastest metabolism of any human being ever.

5. Tamaki had a huge crush on Haruhi, but he was just as oblivious. And he had a major family fetish, something he did _not_ have in France.

6. Mori didn't talk. I mean, I'm sure that he does and that he can, but, as far as I had seen, his vocabulary had mostly consisted of 'Ah', "Hm', and 'Mitskuni'.

His mouth twitched up in what could be considered a small smile.

"You talk?" I asked him. I hurried to add, "I mean, of course you can talk, but do you talk often? Like, is it just around others you don't, because I can totally understand why, because around this lot, you can't get a word in edge wise. Am I babbling? I'm babbling, aren't I? I'm going to shut up, now." I shut my mouth and resumed struggling. Another vibration rumbled through his chest as his arms tightened slightly. Mori set me down on the edge of the pool. Tamaki immediately hugged me, worrying over me.

I sighed as I was attacked from behind by a small body.

"Calli- Chan, are you okay?" Hani looked up at me with chocolate brown eyes. Pink flowers erupted behind him.

I squealed as I picked him up and swung him around. Hani giggled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Those two are definitely related." I heard the twins mutter. I ignored them and set Hani down, beaming down at him.

"Because, that slide drops you like, 15 stories above the water!" I huffed, crossing my arms and pouting. The twins and Hani laughed at my expression, and even Haruhi cracked a smile.

Tamaki was in an emo corner, because when I had scooped up Hani, I had shaken Tamaki off. I stared at him, then shrugged and jumped back in the pool. Hani joined me in his pink bunny tube, splashing me. I splashed him back, and soon we were engaged in a full out splash war.

When we stopped, I heard Haruhi explaining a plastic pool to the twins. The knowledge was lost on them. Tamaki grabbed them and they crouched in a circle.

I heard 'ignorant commoner' and 'lie to her' and understood Haruhi irate mutterings.

"Takashi, Takashi, come in!" Hani called. Mori sat on the ledge and lowered himself in. Once he was in the water again, Hani splashed me. Our splash war reengaged, until Hani sent a huge wave my way, leaving me sputtering. When he prepared to send another, I hauled myself onto Mori's back, using him as a human shield. I wrapped my legs around his stomach, and he automatically moved to hold me up. I clung tighter to his broad, muscled back as he began wading toward Hani.

Hani climbed aboard and clung to my waist as Mori waded farther into the current pool. He paused, then at Hani's urging, dove shallowly into the water. He began stroking ferociously, fighting cleanly against the current. I let go of my hold around his shoulders as he began paddling. Hani giggled. A sudden rumbling caught my attention, and I turned to see a girl in a back bikini disappearing into the ground, holding an umbrella aloft.

"Guys, look at us!" Hani called. The twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki broke apart from where they were huddled together and looked at us. We waved as they looked at us dully.

I watched as one of the twins, most likely Hikaru, squirted a water gun into Tamaki's face. I giggled as he wiped off the water. Kaoru called something to him, his arm slung around Hikaru's shoulder. I could see Tamaki visibly scoff and turn away, only for the twins to circle Haruhi and mutter things to her. Though her face was blank, Tamaki flipped out and started pumping a water gun furiously, a dark aura encasing him. I sweat dropped.

I slipped off of Mori's back and clung to the edge of the pool. Hani followed my lead, and Mori hopped out of the pool. I grinned up at him and he smiled back, barely noticeable.

As Hani began kicking on his own, I clung to his inner tube and kicked half heartedly, mostly letting him keep us in place. I saw Kyouya pause briefly in his typing as Tamaki slammed face first into a tiki after sliding on a conveniently placed banana peel. Then, shit hit the fan.

The eyes of the freaky - tiki lit up. Buttons flashed. I heard a crash and turned to see a shattered glass on the ground. Hani gasped and grabbed my hand.

I looked up to see a hug tidal wave bearing down on us. I screamed, then the wave hit. I accidentally inhaled water, and my body reacted, trying to cough out the water in my lungs. I felt two small, strong arms encircle me in a strong, secure hold. A hand covered the back of my head as Hani and I bounced around, slamming into the walls. I clung to him, forcing my body to stop coughing.

The lack of air took it's final toll, making making the roaring of the waves fade as I blacked out, still clinging on to Hani.


	9. Chapter 9

My chest hurt. My head hurt. My arms hurt. Everything hurt.

No, not like that. Perverts. Get your mind out of the gutter. Nasty peoples with their nasty minds.

Every breath felt like steel wool forcing it's was down my windpipe. My body heaved, rejected the inhaled water from my lungs. It dribbled down my chin and spurted out my mouth.

Someone was holding my in a sitting position, patting my back gently, not thumping me like most people would. After I coughed up enough water to make a small lake, I opened my eyes to find green.

Literally, it was all green. Green bushes, green tress, green moss, green vines, green everything. Birds chirped and cicadas buzzed in a continuous hum. The dry heat had turned into a stuffier, heavier, wetter heat; one that pressed down and made every breath you took a chore.

"So this - is the - evil beast - called humidity." I said in between gasps for air. Hani's cute little face popped into my vision, brow crumpled in concern.

"Are you okay, Calli- Chan? You sure swallowed a lot of water!" I nodded weakly and he smiled widely, hugging me tightly and burrowing his face into my neck. I patted his wet blonde hair.

"What did Tamaki do this time?" I muttered. Hani looked up at me.

"I don't know, but I think Tama- Chan activated a control panel that set loose a large wave that was released too quickly, forming a tsunami that over came us and dragged us away, down the lazy river." He said seriously. I looked at him.

"You like to trick us all, don't ya!" I accused him, pointing my finger at him, discreetly hiding a small cough. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me, his chocolate-brown eyes widening.

"What do you mean, Calli- Chan?" He asked innocently. I brandished my finger at him even more violently.

"That! What you're doing right there! You act all innocent, but you're really not!" I narrowed my eyes at his still innocent expression. "Why do you hide it, though?" My voice softened and my finger dropped as I contemplated what had just burst out of my mouth.

"I have no idea what you mean, Calli- Chan. Let's go look for them, okay?" I stayed silent, a little whip lashed from his abrupt subject change. He leapt to his feet and took me along with him, dragging me through the underbrush. We walked in silence for a long time, me observing and silently freaking out whenever a bug came near me. I though I handled it rather well though, only slightly flinching. Hani was kind enough to ignore it, not acknowledging my completely rational fear of the creepy crawlies skittering up my legs.

Suddenly, literally out of nowhere, rain started pouring down on us. Hani dragged me underneath the foliage of a tree, effectively sheltering us from the squall. We sat, chatting quietly about random things, like different flavors of cake, which was really the only thing you could talk about with him.

After a while, he asked me something that no one had asked me yet.

"Why don't you tell him?" I glanced down at his little blonde head, startled. He didn't look at me.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Tamaki about your heart."

Blood rushed through my ears and my head began to pound. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

Hani stared at me with serious eyes. "Why didn't you tell Tamaki about your heart disease?" He enunciated slowly and clearly. I stared at him.

Why was every thing getting blurry? My breaths came in short gasps and wracking sobs. I wrapped my arms around myself as I felt the tears spill over. Hani's blurry face became alarmed as he rushed over.

"Calli- Chan!" I couldn't respond, the sobs wracking my lungs and making it impossible to reply. He grasped my face and made me look at him. "Calli." When I didn't make any sign of responding, he wiped away the tears spilling down my cheeks and looked me in the eye. "Calliope." His uncharacteristic use of my full name made me calm down enough to actually listen to what he had to say.

My teeth ached and my eyes felt puffy and I was shaking like a leaf. Hani kept his chocolate brown eyes locked on me. "Calliope." He repeated, seeing that calmed me down. Sobs stuttered to a slow stop. "Why don't you tell him?" Hani asked me for a third time. I waited a few minutes until I was sure that I could tell him without crying.

"Mama is sick. And I'm sick." Hani nodded, a flicker of confusion crossing his face. Vaguely, I noticed that the rain had completely stopped, leaving the leaves dripping. I continued, "And he worries enough about Mama and I, without adding in the fact that we both have an incurable disease. He doesn't need the extra weight from me." I said thickly, sniffing and wiping away tears. Hani's chocolate eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay, Calli- Chan." He whimpered, petting my head like a dog. I looked at him through watery eyes. "I know. I'll protect you, kay?" Suddenly in a better mood, he tilted his head to the right and pouted. His attitude was completely different from the words he had just said.

"How-" I hiccupped. "How did you find out?"

"Kyou- Chan left his computer on by accident on your file." Guessing my next question, he added. "Nobody else besides Kyo- Chan and I know." I relaxed a bit at that.

"Release the boy!" A voice echoed. Hani's head swiveled around and he stared through the trees towards the masculine voice.

"Stay here." He pressed down on my head, which - with me sitting on my bum and him standing to his full height – he could reach. He climbed up a large, vine filled tree – monkey boy, I thought – and observed what he could see from above. His eyes narrowed at something he found on the opposite side. Glancing back down at me, he leapt down, clinging to a vine.

I heard more yelling, then what sounded like fighting. It stopped abruptly, but I didn't move from my spot.

A slight wind blew through, rustling the trees and making me shiver. Goosebumps erupted on my skin, and I wrapped my arms around myself in a weak attempt at warming myself.

Something crashed through the underbrush. A head of blonde hair popped out of the large bush as the person belonging to the hair toppled over with and overdramatic screech.

Tamaki sat back up and leaped to his feet.

"Calli!" He whimpered. I was attacked by almost 170 pounds of Tamaki love. He hugged me tightly to him for the second time that day. I held onto him equally as tightly, breathing in what smelled like wet dirt, chlorine, and salt.

He loosened his hold on me, then suddenly picked me up and slung me onto his back. To tired to make any protest, I simply laid my head on his shoulder and turned my face into the crook of his neck. Circling my arms around his chest, he hefted my higher and set off again through the brush, dodging the worst of the vines and branches. I could hear everyone talking about Hani and Mori's kendo and judo accomplishments. For some reason, it didn't surprise me.

I closed my eyes as an excuse not to talk.

"Is she okay, Tono?" One of the twins asked. I felt Tamaki nod.

"She's just tired, I think." He replied. I heard more footsteps behind me.

"Takashi will carry her for you, Tama- Chan." Hani offered. Tamaki's arms tightened their hold on my legs.

"No, thank you." He replied curtly. Without lifting my head, I warned him,

"Be nice, Tamaki."

Haruhi snorted. "Yeah. Be nice, Tamaki." That made me lift my head.

"Wow. Haruhi teasing Tamaki? The world must be ending. Does Kyouya still have his little black book?" I laid my head back down.

"See guys? She's still teasing everyone. She's fine." Haruhi pointed out.

All this time, we had been walking. The twins led the way back out to the pool. The sun was setting, leaving the 'sky' orange and yellow.

"Ya know, maybe we should go to the beach next." One of the twins – Hikaru, I think – said. Kaoru continued with,

"Yeah, the beach would be fun."

"You idiots. Calli and Haruhi don't wanna go to the beach." Tamaki argued. I lifted one of my arms and pulled on his blonde locks.

"Tamaki, I love the beach. I wanna go." I whined.

Haruhi backed me up. "Yeah, I might like to go to the beach." She said. Tamaki stopped and turned to face her. "I may not be into this silly waterpark, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach." I imagined her with her hands behind her back, facing the pool. I had to imagine since I still had my eyes closed, half asleep.

Suddenly, Tamaki was on board. "Well, alright. Then that's where we'll go next time."

"We're all gonna go to the beach, Tama- chan?" Hani asked. I imagined him sitting on Mori's broad shoulders, clutching his hair gently. Mori's hands would be holding onto Hani's feet, and Kyouya would be a few feet behind them with his glasses catching the light. My imagined Hani set his chin atop his hands. "Well that'll be fun, don't cha think?"

"Yeah." Mori murmured, back to his one-word answers. I heard Haruhi _hmm_ from behind me.

We made it to the car. Only one limo had been called, and we all piled in. I sat next to Tamaki and Mori, and Hani sat in Mori's lap. I leaned heavily against Tamaki, and he clutched my hand, tracing my fingers carefully. I was half asleep by the time we reached our house. Tamaki opened the door and wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting my half asleep form. I stopped and leaned back in the car.

"Hani, could you not tell anyone, please?" I muttered, still stuck in the haze between alertness and unawareness.

"Of course not, Calli- Chan!" He exclaimed, as if offended I would even think of such a thing.

"Thanks." I smiled tiredly at him before shutting the door to cries _of Don't tell us what?! _As I leaned on Tamaki up to the door, Noah came running up as the limo's tires revved and peeled out, kicking up gravel behind it.

"What happened, Calli- Chan? You get drugged?" He teased, half serious.

"No. The little devil twins kidnapped me from school, and they took me and Haruhi to a 'pool' owned by the evil tax collector. Then stripped and forced into a swimsuit, which I am currently wearing." I gestured to my attire, my swimsuit covered by Tamaki's white school shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had covered me with it in the car. "Then, I went down a slide that dropped me three freaking stories above the water. I then engaged in a splash war with a cute but deadly midget, after which the midget and me were almost drowned by a ginormous wave set off by my idiot brother. I realized that the little midget hid how smart he was and I have no idea why, then he asked me a question that I freaked out over. After he calmed me down, he apparently went and saved his cousin and his friend from a bunch of armed assailants. And then I was carried home and almost fell asleep. And now I'm going upstairs to take a shower and sleep for 2 days." I took a huge breath when I had finished.

Noah didn't even blink. "So Hikaru and Kaoru took you to a pool against your will to a pool owned by Kyouya and made you change into a swimsuit. Then you were taken by surprise by the slide when you came out the end, then got into a splash fight with Hani- Senpai. Tamaki then somehow cause a huge tidal wave to carry you away, where you and Hani- Senpai had some revelations about each other, after which he kicked some major ass. Then you almost fell asleep and want to sleep for a long time." He summed up.

"Still a very long summary, but yes."

"By the way, you missed the dance we started to learn today in choir. And Juli freaked out and may have accidentally given you're first period teacher a bloody nose in her quest to find out where you were. Machi and Silvia were pretty worried too, until they realized that everybody from the Host club was missing and your teacher told them that the Host club had gone on vacation. "

"Of course she did." I sighed, my eyes drooping closed. "I'm about to fall asleep, so I'm gonna see you tomorrow." He took me by surprise, giving me a hug before loping off. Tamaki helped me up the stairs into my room, before kissing me on the forehead and leaving.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the steam filled the room, fogging up the mirror, I took the small bottle of pills down from the shelf in my medicine closet. I stared at it before unscrewing the lid and taking two, just like my doctor had prescribed. The medicine lowered my blood pressure and made it easier on my heart.

No, I'm not depressed.

I didn't tell Tamaki because he already had enough on his plate. He worried constantly about Mama's illness, about me and Mama in general, about our friends, about getting Grandmother's approval, about taking over the family business. Plus, I can't do anything when he's breathing down my neck. Not in a bad way, in a worried way.

I can't work under these conditions!

I replaced the bottle back behind my lotion, hiding in the unlikely event that Tamaki would go through my medicine cabinet.

Yeah, Tamaki really didn't need to worry about me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me. Are you a part of the host club?" A monotonous voice came from behind me. Haruhi paused in her act of opening the door and we both turned to face the boy.

He was wearing the white middle-school uniform. He was taller than Haruhi by 4 inches, shorter than me by at least 2. Light-brown hair covered his forehead and glasses. His dark brown eyes squinted slightly, as if his glasses weren't the proper prescription.

"Um, yeah?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

"Could you ask third year Mitskuni Haninozuka to meet me out here?" His voice took on a harder edge.

"You mean Hani-senpai? You sure?" Haruhi asked, seeming confused.

The boy nodded stiffly. "Yes."

Hani suddenly poked his head around the door, on Mori's shoulders. "Oh look! It's Chicka-chan! So what's up?! You rarely come to visit me!" An overabundance of flowers surround his small figure.

"Prepare yourself, Mitskuni." The boy said, shoving his glasses farther up his nose so they caught the light.

"Hey, Kyouya Junior. What's going on?" Without answering my completely rational question, he leaped through the half-opened door at Hani, who flipped backwards off of a completely stoic Mori's shoulders. They both landed on their feet.

"Hey! Come on, cut it out! Mori-senpai!" She looked beseechingly up at him. He only shrugged.

"Hm?"

"What do you mean, hm?!" Haruhi seemed to be going into culture shock.

"Hey, Haruhi? Let's sit down." I pulled her non too gently to the ground, where she sat quietly and unmovingly.

"Wow, did you see that!" Another voice screeched. The ground shook, and Haruhi leapt up and away from the girl who had just risen out of the ground. "Hani-senpai dodged Chicka's preliminary attack! This is gonna be good!" She announced, commentator style.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked desperately.

"I have _no_ idea." I replied. "But who the hell is that?"

"Renge. She used to live in France, too. She came here because Kyouya looked like a character in a video game, and she thinks that I'm in love with her." Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"_Really?_"

"Yes."

The girl, Renge, continued on with her commentary, but she said it too fast for me to actually comprehend what she was saying.

Chicka was attacking Hani more than defending against him, but Hani seemed to be able to know what was going to happen before it did and dodged easily. Hani always managed to look cute and innocent while doing it, too, while Chicka looked like an older brother trying to beat up his little brother.

"Sooo, they're at it again." Tamaki drawled. I looked at him and saw the twins, Tamaki, and Kyouya lined up.

"I wish they would have chosen a better location to do this." Kyouya commented, seemingly irritated by the money-less use of the music room.

"Wait, why are you guys so calm?!" Poor Haruhi demanded.

"This isn't normal!... Is it?"

Tamaki stared over our shoulders and pointed at Chicka, who had taken out a ... stick? Well, it was a very long stick.

"That is not fair! Weapons?! I-but-he-wha-I- I give up." I slid to the floor and leaned against Haruhi's legs. Hani leapt away from Chicka as he made to hit Hani with his stick. Hani flipped several times before landing on his feet. Dodging several desperate-looking attacks, Chicka finally landed a hit and sent Hani flying across the room.

"Woah! He knocked him out of the park!" Hikaru yelled, pure shock making him and Kaoru lean forward as if to see better.

"This may be his first win!"

Chicka panted before detracting his stick and straightening. "I got ya." Hani continued to lay face down on the ground.

Renge stood. "Sorry, but I don't think so. The winner of this fight is Hani-senpai."

"Renge's right about that." Mori backed up her statement.

"Oooohhhh, he talked!" I was promptly ignored, though I did get an amused half-smile from Mori.

Four sharp blades pinned Chicka's pants to the ground, creating cracks in the pink tile.

"See? He got you."

"He did it again!" I was completely and ridiculously entertained by Mori's words.

"How the hell did he do that?" Chicka muttered, glasses flashing. Hani stood up and dusted himself off, looking adorable the entire time.

The curtains swung shut and a projector began to play a playback of the fight. It showed Hani deflecting Chicka's blow with his hand, but throwing himself back while pinning Chicka to the ground. The curtains opened and the projector disappeared.

"His attack has left Chicka utterly defenseless!" Renge squeaked. Her voice was starting to give me a headache. "What a great fight. Can't wait for the next one. Until then!" She disappeared back into the ground.

Chicka was on his hands and knees in front of Hani.

"Hey guys? I'm completely lost. Anybody want to tell me what's going on here?" Haruhi had seemingly given up on trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Who's that kid and why did he attack Hani?" So had I.

"You mean you can't tell just by looking at his face? He's Hani- senpai's younger brother."

On a closer examination, he's a spitting image. The door burst open again and a miniature version of Mori-senpai crashed in, followed by two girls, all wearing the middle school uniform.

"Chicka! You ran off!" He scolded. "You left Maya and Lilli alone!"

"They weren't alone, they were with you."

"You don't leave girls on their own!" The Mini- Mori hit Chicka over the head with another stick, this one wood.

"Stop hitting me!" Chicka exclaimed angrily. One of the girls bounced over to us.

She had light pink highlights in her wildly curly black hair. I could see immediately why she had chosen pink highlights. It stood out vibrantly against her tan skin, dark amber eyes, and black hair. She was big on the red and black, with her black pleated skirt, red dress shirt, black and red striped tie, and black converse.

"Hi! I'm Lilliana Rodriguez!" She began to extend a hand, then, with a confused expression on her face, took it back and bowed slightly. Her accent seemed like she was more used to speaking Spanish than Japanese.

"Hi, I'm Calli." I extended my hand and she took it eagerly.

"Haruhi." She bowed to the girl. Tamaki swept in and took her hand.

"I'm Tamaki Souh, my dear. It is my pleasure to meet you." He pressed a kiss to her hand and swept a piece of her hair back. Chicka watched us, a hint of red at his ears.

"Boss-"

"Leave the poor girl alone." The twins hit Tamaki, and Tamaki fell away dramatically.

"Yeah. Leave the poor girl alone." Chicka said through gritted teeth. He was promptly ignored by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You'd prefer us over Tamaki, wouldn't you?" They chorused. I grabbed both of their ears and dragged them away from Lilli, who was looking slightly overwhelmed.

The Mini-Mori jumped over next, dragging the other girl with him.

"Satoshi Morinozuka. Taka-kun is my brother. He's awesome, isn't he?" He asked eagerly. I shot Mori an amused glance.

"Yeah. He is kinda awesome." Satoshi shot me a huge grin before pulling the other girl forward.

"This is Maya Tsukimi."

"Hi! I'm Calli! I'm Tamaki's twin."

"Yes, I heard about you." Maya's light brown hair was in a half up, half down style that left most of her hair hanging loose to about her shoulders. Dark purple streaks stood out against the bright white, button down shirt she wore. Her dark blue skirt was a close match to her sapphire eyes. Her sneakers were pure white, bare even of scuff marks.

The door burst open and Noah fell in, literally. He jumped back up and looked around wildly. He was dressed in black slacks and a white, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had a tie tied loosely around his neck and his hair was wild, ruffled so it stood straight on end. He spotted me.

"We have practice today!" He took in my bewildered expression and his face fell. "And ... you forgot."

"Um...yes?" I said meekly. He sighed.

"Last costume rehearsal before we go up against 3 other schools...?"

"What?" I shook my head.

"Last...costume...rehearsal." He repeated slowly. Everybody stared at me as I searched my memory.

"I don't remember. Stop judging me! I have a bad memory!" I whined. A few second of silence, then I remembered Miss Takahiro telling everybody about the competition and the rehearsal. "_Ohmygod_! I have to go!" I snatched my bag off of the floor and began to run out the door.

"I am coming, my dear sister!"

"No! Wait for the competition! Stay away!" I shouted over my shoulder as I grabbed Noah's hand and ran down the hallway.

* * *

"Calli, you're late!" Called Miss Yukimura cheerfully.

"I know! Sorry, I forgot!" I pelted away from Noah and a few others who already gotten dressed. I tossed my bag at a friend of mine, Hiroki. He caught it with one hand and tossed over the heads of the others into the pile of bags.

"Thanks Hiroki!" I called before slamming to door to the girls' dressing room. I faintly heard a, "Your welcome!"

"Calli, where were you?" One of the girls called from where she was strapping on her shoes.

"With Tamaki. I forgot." I said sheepishly. The girl grinned up at me.

"Of course you did." My forgetfulness was kinda legendary among those in my grade, especially my teachers. "Once you put your dress on, I'll zip you up."

"Might have trouble, the zipper might burst." A voice spoke from inside a stall.

"Very funny, Kamiko." I muttered sarcastically. The girl exited the stall and went to wash her hands. Her long black hair shone and her dark eyes glittered with malice.

"You're very welcome, Calli." She exited the dressing room, her heels clicking rapidly away. As the door swung shut, Noah popped his head in.

"Noah, what the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"Relax, Calli. My eyes are closed. I don't want to be blinded." He had his hands over his eyes. "Miss Takahiro says to hurry up."

"Get out or I'll hit you." I threatened. He disappeared, and I heard many sighs of relief from the others. "Idiot."

I changed into my black dress and heels and had Natsuko zip me up.

When we had all changed and gathered on stage, Miss Yukimura called us to attention.

"Okay, class! The competition is in less than a week. It will go on for three days, and we will be competing against three other schools. The list has been posted, and the competing schools are Ouran Academy, Nakamura Public High School, Ittoki Private Institution, and St. Lobelia."

"We're competing against Lobelia?!" A guy interrupted.

"Yes. So we have to work hard, alright minna?" She winked.

The entire choir erupted into cheers.

"We're going to run through the program one last time for the co-ed songs. Calli, Noah, Natsuko, and Hiroki, can you come here please." Miss Takahiro called.

I approached with Natsuko, feeling Kamiko's flare burn into my back.

When everyone had gathered around Miss Takahiro, she began. "Miss Yukimura and I have decided that you will be singing lead. You two-" She indicated me and Natsuko. "will be partnered up with one of them for one of the songs, then the other for the other co-ed song. I would like Natsuko and Hiroki and Calli and Noah to be partners for the first song, then Hiroki and Calli and Natsuko and Noah. For the last co-ed song, there will be no specific leads. Natsuko and Calli will sing lead for the girls' song, and Hiroki and Noah for the boys' song. Congratulations, everybody. Go get ready to practice." She dismissed us.

I waited until they had run off before calling her over. "Miss Takahiro? I was wondering why you had chosen me for this. I mean, I'm honored and everything, but everybody else haas been here longer than me. I've only been here for about 4 weeks. Surely the others are better trained than I am." I insisted.

"You already show the skill of a singer trained professionally. Your vocal chords are developed high above what they should be at your age. You are already one of our best. You'll do fine." She patted my shoulder and walked away.

"Calli. Come on!" I turned to see everybody getting in to position, Noah holding a hand out for me to take.

"Coming!" I called as I took his hand and got into my position.

The music started.

_It's empty in the valley of your heart_  
_The sun, it rises slowly as you walk _  
_Away from all the fears_  
_And all the faults you've left behind_**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"Really? All the afternoon classes were cancelled?"

"It's for the festival, Haruhi. It's only for tomorrow, though students from other schools should start setting up their booths today. You didn't know?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you, Calli." I sighed at her obvious answer and stared out the window, ignoring the clatter of plates and chopsticks. The Host Club was working during lunch today, as we did at least three times a week, then almost everyday after school. Light purple rose petals fluttered past the window. I opened the window and reached out to grab them, holding onto the window sill. One landed in my palm and I retracted my hand, closing my palm gently around it. Neither Haruhi nor I had any guests at the moment, so we sat near a window, her eating my food and me eating hers.

"So what's the festival for?"

"Ouran's hosting an exposition for all the cultural clubs. Choir groups for a bunch of other schools have been invited, but only four are competing." I answered, resuming eating her home-made food. She closed her eyes in bliss as she placed another piece of tuna in her mouth.

"It's a big event the school hosts annually." Juli shoved my books aside and put her lunch next to me, Machi choosing to sit next to Haruhi. Silvia was there to, nervously sitting on my other side.

"Hey guys."

"You're competing against Lobelia, right?" Machi asked, her glasses flashing in the light from the window. She never failed to remind me of Kyouya.

"Yeah, also against Nakamura Public High School and Ittoki Private Institution."

"They're really good." Silvia whispered.

"Yeah, but they have Calli. They're gonna kick ass." Juli declared, shaking her blonde curls out of her face.

"What?! You've never tried it?!" The twin's chorused exclamation drew all of our attention. Hikaru and Kaoru stood on in front of Renge, who looked defensive and slightly anxious. Apparently, the twins didn't have any customers at the moment, and they had chosen to harass Renge.

Hikaru placed a hand on his hip and said loftily, "Well ya know, it's the preferred drink of the Host Club."

"And you _are_ our manager," Kaoru continued, crossing his arms. "So you should drink it too."

Renge held up a pink, lay handkerchief to her forehead, discreetly wiping away sweat. "Oh, well, I- I think I've heard of it. Isn't it that when the coffee beans have already been ground?"

Hikaru and Kaoru pursed their lips, crossed their arms, and leaned in Renge's personal space. They made a sound like a buzzer as Renge squealed and leaned away.

"That's just ground coffee. Instant is something completely different. I don't even think there are any coffee beans in it. It's barely coffee."

"You just mix hot water with the powder and then drink it! You don't even have to brew it! It's pretty awesome." They explained. "It's basically just like coffee, just not robust."

"And yet it's strangely satisfying." Hikaru mused. Both twins looked to be deep in thought. I snorted.

"They're strangely obsessed with it, don't ya think?"

"It's just coffee." Haruhi muttered.

"Speaking of coffee-"

"We just ran out."

"Go buy us some more." The twins materialized behind Haruhi with their hands on her shoulders. She sighed.

"Why the hell do I have to get it?!"

"Cause you're a commoner, and no one else knows where to get it." Hikaru explained, ruffling Haruhi's hair.

"We've even been serving it to our guests lately, and besides, it's part of your job." Kaoru batted Hikaru's hand away and fixed the stray strands of hair.

"But the cultural club exposition starts soon." Haruhi protested.

"Yeah, but it's not mandatory so if you're not interested, you don't have to go~!" With this, they picked her up and carried her to the door, leaving her lunch behind.

"And with that, be safe out there!" They waved plain white handkerchiefs, as if they were wishing her well on a long journey. I could hear Haruhi's mutterings of 'I hate rich people' from my place at our table.

Kyouya materialized next to me. "You have customers." He informed me, gesturing to a group of nervous looking first years. "If you three want to stay, you'll have to pay." He told Machi, Juli and Silvia, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"I love ya, Calli, but I'm not paying to hang out with ya. Sorry." Juli packed up her stuff and walked away, dragging Silvia with her. Machi left a few minutes later, after reminding me about the math homework we had.

I cleaned up Haruhi's lunch, putting my lunch in her lunch box so if she found a chance later to eat, she could still have my tuna, which I didn't like in the first place.

The boys set their books and lunches on the table and took up chairs across from me. I smiled to ease their nerves, not recognizing them. "Hi guys, I'm Calli."

* * *

The rest of classes passed smoothly, then it was time for the Host Club. Today we were cosplaying in medieval costumes, the boys as knights, and I, the only girl- as far as the school knew- girl in the club as the princess.

Mori was dressed in dark blue and black armor, holding a sword aloft over his shoulder with his arm extended outwards. The twins stood, arm in arm, next to him, behind the carefully positioned couch, wearing extravagant hats with white plumes of feathers. Hani clutched his Usa- chan tightly, standing in front of the couch, separated from Mori for once. The pink of his armor matched the flowers that danced around him perfectly.

Kyouya wasn't even trying, the little weasel. He was reading a book on the couch, not even paying attention to his surroundings, though he was dressed in dark grey armor.

Tamaki was the only one with a cape. I had advised him against it, stating that if he were to get caught on something, he wouldn't be able to protect his 'princesses'. He also wore a skirt over his armor, something which I teased him mercilessly about.

He had ignored my good advise and my teasing, until I had taken out my phone and actually taken pictures of him. That's when he decided enough was enough and presented me with my dress.

I wore, literally, a princess dress. It was strapless, sparkly, lacy, and_ pink_. It's pinker than a newborn pig. Hot pink too. It clung tightly at the bodice, then fluffed out with enough lace to circle the Earth a few times.

And please don't forget the crown sitting on my head, nestled carefully in my blonde hair, which was curled once again, courtesy of the twins.

Kill me now.

I stood in front of Mori, since the couch was small and Kyouya's fat ass took up the whole thing.

We had been in our positions for about 5 minutes when the doors swung open.

"Welcome!" We chorused. Two girls narrowed their eyes at us, both wearing uniforms I didn't recognize.

The taller one had slightly curly, blondish brownish hair. Her face was pale and perfect, with dark violet eyes. The smaller one was had chestnut brown hair, bluntly cut, with blue- grey eyes. Neither looked to pleased with us, to be honest.

Then Tamaki started his performance.

"Well, well, well." He drew his sword and held it in front of his face. I watched him carefully, honestly afraid he might cut himself. "I see you ladies are from another school." He walked forward. "I'm glad you decided to come, my princesses. My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant." He kneeled in front of them. "I will protect you." He promised.

The taller girl turned away. "Oh my. Do you _really_ think you'd be able to protect us?" She peered at him from the corner of her eye. "That's awfully arrogant of you. If you think _that's_ what every girl wants to hear, then you're sadly mistaken."

I sat up straighter and clenched the armrest of the chair.

"Oh, Sister Chizuru, you might want to give him a break. After all, men are just lowly lifeforms who don't care about anything other then themselves. By saying he will 'protect' us, he is disguising the fact that he's weak."

"You're such a clever girl, Hinako." 'Sister Chizuru' agreed.

I clenched my teeth and stepped forward with my hands curled into fists. A hand on my wrist stopped me, and I turned to see Mori holding onto the wrist tightly.

He shook his head. "No."

"No? What the hell do you mean, no?!" I hissed. He simply pointed back at Tamaki.

He's stood up, holding his sword behind his head. "Don't you think that's a little harsh? Fine, what do women like you want to hear?"

"Maybe something like, 'I would never leave my lover alone." A smooth voice interrupted. A woman with short, honey brown hair cut in a style similarly to Haruhi's appeared in the doorway, clutching Haruhi to her side and waving an arm at the ceiling.

Tamaki gaped at her. The women spun Haruhi around in different positions as she spoke. "If we fight, we fight together. If we fail, we fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise you, I will never leave your side, my love." She kissed a blank-faced Haruhi's hand, and this was where Mori and Kyouya didn't react, the twins looked horrified, and Hani held his hands up to his cheeks and blushed like a girl, while looking excited at the same time.

Tamaki flipped out, pointing his finger and making noises that resembled the babbling of a baby. I just observed quietly, wondering exactly what the hell was going on.

"Sister Benio! We'd thought you'd never show."

"And look who you have with you. So tell us, Benibara, where'd you find this lovely maiden?" The two girls turned their backs on us, and I crept quietly to Tamaki's side.

"Who are they?" I hissed.

"Don't know. They turned me down!" He whimpered. I shook my head as he sank to the floor.

"I just met her outside the school. She may be dressed as a boy," Benio declared. "But I know the truth." She swung Haruhi around and laid her across her knee. "She has such pretty maiden eyes." Benio whispered. As I looked at their position and Haruhi's slightly scared face, I decided it was my duty to help her.

"Haruhi-chan! You're just in time! We need to get you in your costume!" I called to her. She turned her head away from Benio's and nodded.

"A-alright. Coming."

"What's this! Another maiden, taken in by your dastardly charms?! How shameless are you?!" Chizuru appeared by my side. She took my elbow to drag me to them, but stopped and began stroking the skin on my arm.

I cannot stress this enough. _Stroking my arm._ Like a cat.

My arm is not that hairy, thank you very much. Nor does it purr, need feeding, or require a litter box. However, it does have claws, and those claws hurt when they are aimed at you.

I don't like being touched by people I don't know.

"_Excuse you!_" I jerked my arm away from her. "Do _not_ touch me!"

"But, my lovely maiden, you have such smooth skin. You are truly a diamond in the rough." She announced to the room, glaring at the Hosts behind me.

"Don't compliment me either."

Tamaki stormed over, pulling me behind him, and then continued towards Haruhi. "_Don't touch my Calli or my Haruhi without my permission!_" He screeched. I could almost imagine him breathing fire. But my vision was ruined when Benio looked up in annoyance and punched him. Tamaki flew back on his butt.

"_Leave them alone!_" She commanded. Tamaki scootched backwards at the tone of her voice, crying dramatically.

All the Hosts were gathered in front of the couch, bending over him in concern. A red mark was starting to appear on his left cheek. Hikaru held balloons, and Kaoru held a miniature model of Japan's flag. Kyouya offered him soft serve ice cream, and Mori held out his bear Kuma- chan.

"She punched me!" He wailed. "She's so violent!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" That came from Hani, surprisingly.

"Leave him alone! Touch him again and I'll punch you so hard you'll be shitting teeth." This time it was Hikaru and Kaoru who restrained me, winding their arms around my waist and pulling me backwards so I stood next to my brother.

I kneeled next to him and took his face in my hands, worrying over the red mark. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

"I believe the only thing that's injured is his pride." Kyouya muttered irately, no doubt lamenting over the loss of any customers scared off by the girls in front of us.

"I guess the rumors we heard were true." Benio's grim tone caught my attention. "You guys are just a group of weak boys who are looking for attention.

"I assume you ladies are from Lobelia's Girl Academy." Kyouya adjusted his glasses, not looking at them as he spoke.

"That's correct." Benio answered slyly.

Their uniforms went flying off, and I initially covered my eyes, not wanting to see whatever the hell they were planning on doing. Tamaki slapped his hands over mine.

"_Lobelia_~!" A deep voice sung. I dropped my hands and watched when it became clear that they weren't stripping, thank God. It was Benio, dressed in white pants, a fedora, and a long purple coat. A purple spotlight shone on her.

"_Lobelia_~!" This time, it was Chizuru, with a blue light, in a long white dress with elbow length gloves.

"_Lobelia!_" Hinako sang the highest, and she was dressed like a fairy, with a short, pink dress and a wand. Her spot light was pink.

Where did those come from? I wasn't even aware that we had spotlights in the room.

"We are the members of St. Lobelia's White Lily League. Also known as - " Benio took off her hat and tossed it across the room. "The Zuka Club!"

_This_ is the Zuka Club? The girls from Lobelia that we're competing against tomorrow?

What the hell have I gotten myself into? These people are crazier than I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Compared to them, with their fancy getups and flashy introduction, we were unimpressive.

I mean, our 'King' was turning _white_. They were full of color and confidence and exuberance. They were full of life and we . . . were not.

Laughter erupted from behind me.

"Oh man! What a stupid name!" Hikaru managed to say in between breathless laughter.

"The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts." Kaoru agreed. The twins were almost crying with mirth by this point. I joined in, adding a few unladylike snorts to their ringing laughs.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club." Renge's voice echoed in the large room. The twins stopped laughing as Renge's screeching laugh reverberated around the room. She erupted out of the ground behind the couch we were standing in front of. I watched in horrified fascination as a white spotlight turned on and shone down on her. She sat on a table, holding a teacup and shelter from the bright light by a parasol.

"I may not know about Instant Coffee, but I love all girls' schools." She raised the teacup to her lips and sipped the contents. Her eyes bugged out, and she turned a delicate shade of green. Renge swallowed with what looked like great difficulty. She took out her handkerchief and daintily wiped her mouth. Her teacup was magically gone - and so was the Instant Coffee that had sat next to her.

"St. Lobelia Academy." She clapped her hands together, looking perfectly content to tell us _all_ about Lobelia. "It's a complete women's world there! The Zuka Club is a group of strong, young maidens who consider women to be superior to me in every way. It has a 30 year history, and it was founded by maidens, for maidens! Zuka Club activities include Maiden Tea parties, Maiden Debate, and - most importantly - musical performances by the Zuka Club's top members."

All this time, Kyouya had removed his knight costume, revealing his uniform beneath. He adjusted his tie, and said, "You sure have a vast range of knowledge, Renge."

"Well, I've always admired St. Lobelia's." She said in a sickly sweet tone. "I just couldn't go to school there; what on Earth would I do without any boys?" She sighed, shrugged, and disappeared back into the pink-tiled floor.

Chizuru spoke up, back in her normal uniform. "A maiden's beauty . . . it means possessing a spirit pure enough to resist power or lust."

Hinako continued, "As a girl, you; for a girl, you . . . we've had enough of men's stereotypes against girls!"

"And our pride . . . comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality. And yes, that includes relationships of love."

During their rant/explanation, everybody had changed out of their costumes. Except for me, since I didn't have anything on underneath besides my underwear. Besides, I needed Haruhi's help unlacing the back.

Hikaru's video game beeped as his character died. Kaoru rifled through the bag Haruhi had brought back, examining each bottle of coffee. Kyouya sat on the arm of the sofa, carefully watching and taking notes, while Hani observed Mori's swordsmanship. I sat away from the others, on the arm of the couch Tamaki was laying on. He had passed out during Renge's speech, and Mori had carried him over to the couch. I stroked his hair gently as he whined about Haruhi.

"Whatever. We're so over it." Kaoru muttered.

"Why don't you gals just scram?" HIkaru agreed, not looking up from his game.

"I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love." Hinako laughed obnoxiously.

"What the hell is she talking about?"

"I haven't seen this one before. It must be new." Kaoru mused, observing a container of coffee.

"You should feel sorry for them, Hinako. Their patented 'Host Skills' don't' work on us. Now they're all flustered and they don't know what to do."

"Or we just don't give a shit anymore." I muttered darkly. I was oddly exhausted and lethargic, wanting nothing more than to curl up on one of the soft couches and take a nap.

"True, Chizuru. I must say, I'm glad we're preforming here tomorrow. It was fun to sneak a peek at the notorious Host Club." Benio sounded absolutely satisfied with herself.

Hani blinked innocently. "Are we really 'notorious'?"

"Yeah." Mori answered, then glanced over at me. He had an air of tentative expectation about him. I stared back at him before I realized what he was expecting.

I faked a gasp. "You talked!" I smiled at him; his mouth twitched briefly in reply.

Benio put her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Too bad they're dragging you sweet maidens down with them . . ." She mused, looking at me thoughtfully over her shoulder.

Haruhi didn't miss a beat. "Huh?" Her caramel brown eyes were wide and innocent.

"The Host Club's president may be a pretty little halfer -"

"Watch your mouth!" I warned her. Benio looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, little maiden. As I was saying, that doesn't mean he has the right to use his looks to create a false romance. He's defiling the hearts of pure maidens! And your so-called 'Club Activities' are nothing more than macho fantasies!"

Everyone was paying attention to her now. Even Kyouya had looked up at her, though he seemed bored with the entire affair.

"I promise you, we will bring you down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished! All hail Zuka Club!" The three of them chorused.

Kyouya's glasses flashed. "I see. I understand your concerns. But do you think maybe you can come back later?"

"Are you saying that you're not going to face us?"

"Not at all." He stood and walked over to us. Everybody else trailed after him. "It's just that our president has passed out from culture shock." Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind me, gesturing at Tamaki. Mori stood near Tamaki's feet, holding an ice cream in his hand. Kyouya stood off to the side, with Hani standing next to him.

Hani inched closer to me, taking a hold of my free hand and holding it gently in his own. "You see, Tama - chan is having his nappy time right now." Despite my growing agitation with the 'Zuka Club' and my increasing exhaustion, I had to smile at him. He grinned back and swung our hands back and forth.

Really, how could you _not_ smile at that? He's _adorable_.

Benio obviously didn't think so. Her cheeks were tinted red with vexation, and she was grinding her teeth so hard i could hear it, though I was halfway across the room from her.

"Wake him up!"

Haruhi interrupted. "Excuse me. I made some coffee. Would you like some?" She gave a tiny smile to the Zuka Club.

Benio straightened and turned her full attention to Haruhi. "Why, yes. Aren't you the sweetest thing?" Her voice reminded me of a swooning girl, like the ones that came to visit Tamaki.

"You're a real pearl among swine." Chizuru crooned.

"You know, coffee made by a maiden has a more fragrant aroma."

"But this is just Instant." Haruhi rebutted innocently.

"Tamaki stirred and graoed. I brushed the hair off his forehead, but he smacked my hand away and sat up, shoving the blanket from him. Kuma - chan fell to the floor.

"You girls have it all wrong!" He screamed and ran at them. I followed after him at a slower place, stuck between restraining him or letting him run wild. Hani came with me, still clinging to my hand. Halfway there, he slipped on a suddenly there banana peel and slid, flailing his arms about and screaming at the top of his lungs.

One of his flailing arms hit Hinako's hot coffee, making it splatter all over his hand.

He fell backwards, howling in pain. His finger had already turned a bright red I crouched next to him, tucked the skirt of the dress underneath me. Hani blew on his finger, trying to cool it down. Haruhi sighed, pulled something out of her pocket, and knelt in front of him. "You've gotta be more careful, senpai." She admonished him while wrapping his finger with white medical tape. He looked at her, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Do you always carry medical tape around with you, Haruhi?"

"No. The supermarket was handing them out with the purchase of Instant Coffee." She smiled and sat back. "You always get free stuff at the supermarket."

This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere." Benio appeared behind Haruhi, looking disapproving. She grabbed my wrist in one hand and Haruhi's in the other. She pulled us away from Tamaki and Hani, who had let go of my hand when Tamaki had hurt himself. She pulled us closer to her, so we were squashed uncomfortably against her and each other. "Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maidens to stay here! We'll prepare their paperwork immediately, and have them transferred to Lobelia's. We will welcome them into the Zuka Club with open arms.!"

Haruhi's eyes widened, and she made a sound of protest, pulling back. I tried to do the same, but Benio tightened her hold, seemingly reluctant to let me go.

"Hey, just wait a minute. I think there's a misunderstanding here." I struggled against Benio's iron grip as Haruhi spoke. Two hands clamped themselves firmly on my waist, and I was lifted up and away from Benio. I was lowered so my feet were still off the ground, but I wasn't above everybody's heads. Mori carried, bridal style, me away from the Zuka Club and deposited me on the couch. He stood next to me, blank faced as ever.

Hani climbed up onto the couch next to me, taking hold of my hand once more. "Thanks Takashi!" He chirped happily.

"Yeah."

"I mean, you said that senpai's a halfer!" Haruhi held her hands up in denial.

"We are, Haruhi." I informed her, smiling abashedly.

"They're half French and half Japanese!" Hani leaned against me, smiling brightly at Haruhi.

"You didn't know? What did you think, then?" I asked, slightly incredulous.

"I though you were on vacation." She muttered, before turning back around and attempting to clear a couple other things up.

Host Club's history: Two years, a blink compared to the 30 year history of the Zuka Club.

Charging of customers: Point system, with priority services offered to those who have won auctions.

She kinda went ballistic when Kyouya told her that he had sold her pencil. The twins - the main culprits - insisted that it wasn't stealing, because she had dropped it. I had to admit, it wasn't fair that they had sold her stuff, but it was a _pencil_. She could have one of mine, if she wanted.

I was kinda pissed though, because it seemed the Zuka Club knew more about the club they _weren't_ in than I, and I was in the damn club. I had learned more about the club in five minutes than I had in the month I'd been here.

Tamaki had offered her his pencil, with the mini Kuma-chan on it. She had rejected it, muttering darkly, "I don't want your pencil, senpai."

"Tamaki, why didn't you tell me this sooner? Haruhi and I are members, you know."

Tamaki freaked. "_I'm sorry Haruhi and Calli, we weren't hiding it from you!_ To make it up to you, I'll tell you the secrets to my success as a host along with the best memories I have!"

"Not to be rude, senpai, but I'm not really interested in that crap." She hissed darkly.

"I know most of your tricks, not to mention your greatest memories." I added.

Tamaki fell away from Haruhi dramatically, a look of utter horror fixed on his face. He ran to the wall and sat facing it, drawing circles on the tiled floor. Hani and I watched him from the couch.

"Oh you poor maidens. I can't believe they've been deceiving you!"

"Hey, why don't you dump these boys and come with us."

"Because we don't want to. That's why, dumbasses." I said crossly.

"Hold on, Hinako." Benio interrupted, shooting me a sympathetic look. I returned the favor by giving her the dirtiest look I could muster. "These maidens have had a rough day. We'll give you some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow, after we win the concert." She patted Haruhi on the shoulder before turning to me. "Think it over, dear maiden. I'm sure you'll change your mind."

I slid off the couch, releasing Hani's hand. "I don't have to think about it. I already have my answer. Wanna hear it?"

Benio tilted her head to the side. "Of course."

"Hell no. I am not - nor will I ever - come willingly with you anywhere. Quite frankly, I'd rather listen to Tamaki's rant about how ladies shouldn't swear for an hour than come with you." Benio's face fell.

"I'll still come back tomorrow, maidens. You might have changed your mind by then." She glided out the door, followed by Hinako and Chizuru.

"Not likely. By the way," I raised my voice. Benio paused, "you're wrong. You aren't gonna win the choir contest tomorrow. _We_ will. My choir group. We're gonna kick your ass."

"You're in choir, dear maiden."

"Yeah, dumbass. I just said that, didn't I?" She didn't respond to me. She simply gazed at my hardened expression, they continued down the hall.

Haruhi watched them go, her face blank. Tamaki was still in his emo corner, and I could feel Hani gripping the fabric of my dress. The twins and Kyouya stood on the opposite side of Haruhi, watching her carefully.

"I'd better be going. I have a lot of work to do." She muttered, then left, letting the door slam behind her.

Tamaki popped up in front of my face, near tears. "Why did you have to tell her the truth?! You just added fuel to the fire!" He wailed at Kyouya, who seemed confused as to why Tamaki was crying.

"I just told her the facts. Stop crying, you moron."

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold her pencil online." Hani suggested.

"Yeah, for all we knew, it was a keepsake from her mother." Kaoru agreed, looking to be deep in thought.

"It was a _mechanical pencil_, guys. I don't think it was that big of a deal."

"_But what if she's so upset she leaves us for them?!_" Tamaki shrieked.

Leaves us for them . . .

I ran to the door and threw it open. Haruhi was no where to be seen in the hallway. "_Haruhi~!_"

No answer. "Damn it." I slammed the door shut. "Anyways, you guys need to calm down. She's not gonna leave us."

"How are you so sure?!"

"Because apparently, I have more faith in her then you do." I kicked off the heels and hiked the skirt of the dress up. I sat on a nearby couch, curling my legs underneath me. I untangled the tiara out of my hair and set it gently on the couch next to me. I rubbed my arms, suddenly cold. "And I really needed her to unlace my dress!"

Tamaki ignored me, but Kyouya looked as though he thought I had a point.

"I have a plan!" Tamaki announced triumphantly. Hikaru and Kaoru crowded around him, as did Kyouya, though he did it with more of a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing-now-you-idiot_ atmosphere then Hikaru and Kaoru's _Let's-see-what-plan-you-have-and-if-we-like-it-we- will-join-you_ aura.

"I hate to interrupt, but Tamaki, can you please untie the ribbon?" He ignored me and continued to detail his plan to those listening. I heard 'two for one deal' and 'commoners love free stuff'.

"I'll loosen it for you, Calli-chan!" I felt my cheeks warm as I turned to face an innocent-looking Hani.

"Uh-no thanks, Hani. I'd like Tamaki to do it." I told him. He smiled brightly and bounced over to Mori, leaping up onto his shoulders.

Under their watchful eyes, I sat on the couch again and closed my eyes, waiting for their conversation for to end. I listened to the murmurs of the group huddled a little way aways, occasionally flinching as one of the twins or Tamaki shrieked. Past them, wind blew gently past the open window, making the tress outside rustle.

The couch dipped underneath the weight of a body. I heard the springs creak and the deep sigh that came with sitting down after standing for a long time. I turned and peeked through the tendrils of blond hair to find Mori looking at me. Hani had joined the group discussion on how to keep Haruhi from running away.

Mori turned a slight shade of pink, and he turned his head forward to stare determinedly out the opposite window. I checked my chest to make sure my dress covered everything, then down to the skirt. It had ridden up almost to my hip, so if anybody had looked at me, they would've seen my blue and white polka-dotted underwear. I blushed a violent shade of red and yanked it down lower.

I slammed my head onto the armrest and covered my face with my hands, turning so I was face down on the couch.

I drowned out the murmurs by wallowing in my embarrassment.

He had seen my underwear. _**Ohholycrap**_ he _saw_ my _underwear_.

Please God, strike me down now.

* * *

Then next morning, Tamaki wouldn't tell me anything, but he seemed excited. He was bouncing up and down and smiling widely. He wouldn't leave my side, and he waited impatiently outside my bedroom door as I dressed.

I stared at him the entire time he bounced up in down in the limo.

When we finally arrived, the Host Club was waiting outside the front gates, minus Haruhi. Girls crowded around them, fawning and _ahhing_ over them. I frowned as I pushed past a persistent crowd of Hikaru and Kaoru's customers. When I got to Hani and Mori's customers, they backed away more willingly.

I had noticed a trend in the customers over the past couple of weeks. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru's customers tended to be more . . . possessive and unwilling to let anybody near the Host of their affection. Hani and Mori's customers tended to be quiet, sweet girls. Hani's look so much like a child that they think of him as one. Mori didn't talk, plus his size scared the more possessive ones away.

To my surprise, Satoshi and Chicka stood behind them. Satoshi was talking animatedly to the girls, while Chicka watch uncomfortably.

"Hey guys! What brings you to the high school?"

"Your performance, Calli-senpai! Mistu-chan said you were really excited!" Satoshi cheered, waving as the girls walked away. Chicka joined us, standing slightly behind Satoshi. "We came to cheer you on, since today our classes were dismissed for the festival."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Satoshi." He looked surprised, then blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem, Calli-senpai!"

"Just call me Calli, please." Chicka looked up at me in surprise at this, from where he had been looking at the ground.

"Okay, Calli-sen - Calli." He corrected. I smiled at him again.

"Calli!" Noah's voice rose over the babble. He appeared behind Satoshi. I waved to him, then passed my bag to Satoshi.

"Can you give this to my brother?" He nodded and slung it over his shoulder, smiling brightly.

"Good Luck, Calli!" He elbowed Chicka.

"Yeah. Good Luck." Noah grabbed my hand as I approached him and dragged me away. I turned and waved goodbye to Satoshi and Chicka, the only ones who realized we were gone.

They waved back, then turned to the girls creeping up to them again.

"We have a problem." Noah informed me as we ducked and dodged people. "Our playlist got leaked. So our song has changed, and so has Hiroki's and Natsuko's."

We dashed up the steps and hurled down the hall into the choir room. Already the entire choir was there, in varying states of distress. Hiroki and Natsuko were in deep discussion with Miss Yukimura and Ms. Takahiro. We weaved our way over to them.

"But not even our classmates know our playlist! It has to be somebody in the choir!" Natsuko hissed, her eyes bright.

Ms. Takahiro nodded to us as she said, "Yes, but that isn't the problem here. We need to figure out what songs you will be preforming.

"What about the runner ups? The ones that almost got chosen? Noah and I will do Little Talks, and you two can do Everything Has Changed. Or vise versa." I suggested. Miss Yukimura danced over and hugged me.

"Perfect. You guys know the routines?" We nodded our assent. Miss Yukimura beamed and clapped her hands. "Please go get into your costumes, everybody! We've figured something out. The order will remain the same, with the group song first, then the girls', then Natsuko and Hiroki, the boys', then Calli and Noah." The group split, with the boys heading to the bathroom and the girls to the dressing room.

As I zipped up Natsuko's dress, I realized that Natsuko was right. It had to be someone in our group, because nobody else knew our playlist.

* * *

"Will all students please report to the auditorium? The choir contest is about to begin. Thank you." The chairman's voice echoed across the grounds. The students began to pour into the auditorium, along with the staff.

The Hosts sat amongst a large crowd of girls.

"Move your ass please, move your ass please. Thank you!" Tamaki looked up at the sound of Juli's voice. She had kicked a couple of girls out of their seats to make room for her, Machi, and Silvia. Another girl stood nervously behind them. Juli plopped herself on the right of Kaoru, since Hikaru sat on his right. Machi perched next to Kyouya, and Silvia sat next to her, with Hani on her other side.

The new girl sat next to Juli, tucking the skirt of her uniform underneath her.

"This is Aneira Pritchard. She's an exchange student from Wales." Aneira leaned around Juli and waved. She wore her light brown hair long, but held back in the front with a colorful headband. Her blue-green eyes were muted by the low lights, but they all saw her face well enough to see the beauty mark next to her right eye.

"Hello. I'm Aneira. Nice to meet you." She said politely, an accent obvious in her voice.

Tamaki waved halfheartedly, to fixed on the stage to really pay attention. Mori nodded to her, and Hani waved energetically. Satoshi and Chicka turned around from where they sat in front of the Hosts and greeted her. Maya and Lilli wove their way next to Satoshi and Chicka, greeting everybody.

"Where are you from again? Did you say whales?" Kaoru asked her.

"Not like the animal. W-a-l-e-s. I know, they spelled it wrong, but I'm told it's too late to change the name of the country." She replied cheekily, smiling brightly at them.

"Aneira's in my class, and I decided that she needed to be introduced to Calli. She's preforming." Juli informed her.

"I've been told. Once by Silvia, one by Machi, and three times by you." Aneira said dryly.

The lights dimmed even lower.

"_Ohhh~! _It's starting!" Juli squealed.

The spotlights on the stage turned on, and students from Nakamura High school began their routine.

"Ugh, this is gonna take forever." Juli muttered, sliding down in her seat so she couldn't see the performers. "I'm not gonna look until Calli's preforming."

* * *

Kaoru tapped Juli's head, and she shot up.

"_Aretheyfinallyon?_" She blurted out. Aneira nodded hesitantly.

"I think so." The lights on stage were purple and red. They shone down on the Ouran High School Choir. The girls were on the far left, the boys on the far right. As the music started, the boys crept across the stage and surrounded the girls. The girls began to sing.

_People everywhere_  
_A sense of expectation hanging in the air_  
_Giving out a spark_  
_Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark_

They stumbled away from the advancing boys, clutching each other. Then the boys sang:

**_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_**  
**_Masters of the scene_**  
**_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_**  
**_You know what I mean  
_**

The boys grabbed a girl and swung her like they were doing the tango.

**_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_**  
**_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)_**  
**_Now is all we get (ah-ha)_**  
**_Nothing promised, no regrets_**  
**_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_**  
**_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)_**  
**_You know what to do (ah-ha)_**  
**_La question c'est voulez-vous_**  
**_Voulez-vous..._**

With every 'ah-ha' the girls snapped their heads from side to side, making their hair follow their movements. The dance was difficult to follow, with the swinging and twirling and spinning.

"There's Calli!" Juli squealed. Tamaki followed suit, jumping up and down. It was indeed Calli, dancing with a dark haired boy, but it wasn't Noah.

**_I know what you think_**  
**_"The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink"_**

_Feeling mighty proud  
I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd_

Now the boys spun their partners away from them, and caught a different girl. Noah caught Calli and proceeded to lift her up and carry her to the edge of the stage. He threw her up in the air, with another couple mimicking their movements. The girls landed on their feet, swishing their flouncy dresses.

_I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game  
Master of the scene_

**_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean_**

The chorus began again.

_**Voulez-vous (ah-ha)**_  
_**Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)**_  
_**Now is all we get (ah-ha)**_  
_**Nothing promised, no regrets**_  
_**Voulez-vous (ah-ha)**_  
_**Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)**_  
_**You know what to do (ah-ha)**_  
_**La question c'est voulez-vous**_

The boys moved behind their female counter part and held them up by their waist, then placing them down gently. Every other couple pulled forward clapping with the beat of the song.

_**Voulez-vous (ah-ha)**_  
_**Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)**_  
_**Now is all we get (ah-ha)**_  
_**Nothing promised, no regrets**_  
_**Voulez-vous (ah-ha)**_  
_**Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)**_  
_**You know what to do (ah-ha)**_  
_**I can still say voulez-vous**_

On the last 'Voulez-vous' the girls dropped to the ground and the boys remained standing. Before the performance had begun, they had been told to hold their applause until the group had finished all of their songs.

The lights faded, and they could hear slight footsteps running across the stage. The music started, but the lights were still off.

Then half the stage lit up, revealing a dark haired girl marching towards the audience, her footsteps matching the rhythm.

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

Then the girls on the stage sang with her.

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

The other half of the stage lit up, and this time it was Calli marching down the stage towards the audience.

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

Calli cocked her head and placed a hand on her hip, then looked at the other girl and shrugged.

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

The stage went dark again, save for the single spotlight on the dark haired girl, who Juli thought as named Natsuko.

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_  
_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_  
_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_  
_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

The lights came back on and followed each girl as they switched spots.

_I love it! _  
_I love it! _

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

Each girl pretended to push another down, then grabbed each other's hands and yanked the other towards them_. _

_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it. I don't care_

This time it was Calli in the spotlight.

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_  
_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_  
_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_  
_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

She marched away from the crowd, twisting and twirling, making her dress whirl around her.

_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it, I love it._  
_I don't care._  
_I love it!_

They ended facing the audience, with back lights shining so all you could see were their silhouettes for a second before those lights turned off too.

The lights on the stage turned on, and this time there was two people on stools, Natsuko and another boy - Hiroki, with others behind them, playing the drums and other various instruments.

They both held an acoustic guitar, and she began strumming.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles in your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel right_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Hiroki began strumming his guitar and joined her gentle voice.

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**  
**_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_**  
**_And your eyes look like coming home_**  
**_All I know is a simple name_**  
**_Everything has changed_**  
**_All I know is you held the door_**  
**_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_**  
**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

Hiroki smiled softly at Natsuko, and she returned it.

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**  
**And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

**_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

**_Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind._**

Hiroki's voice faded away and left her on her own.

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

She faded out, then hopped off the stool and took Hiroki's guitar from him, while he grabbed the stools.

The smiles never left their faces.

The lights faded, then turned back on to reveal two microphones with Noah and Hiroki behind them. A boy sat at a piano, another at the drums, and others playing other instruments.

The lights were hooked up to the amplifier for the piano, so they faded and brightened with the sound of the piano. Noah began, making some girls shriek as he ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up.

**_ I know your insides are feeling so hollow_**  
**_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_**  
**_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_**  
**_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_**

Hiroki picked up where he left off.

_You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

And then the sang together.

**_I really wanna love somebody_**  
**_I really wanna dance the night away_**  
**_I know we're only half way there_**  
**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**  
**_I really wanna touch somebody_**  
**_I think about you every single day_**  
**_I know we're only half way there_**  
**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

They continued like this, singing every other lyric, then singing the chorus together, until the end.

"This is Noah and Calli!"

Calli appeared on the stage, bare foot and messy haired. She glanced around, then clutched her arms as if she was cold.

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

**_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_**

Noah stood next to her, not looking at her, but one of his hands took hers. She pulled away.

_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_

Noah turned and followed her as she stepped away.

**_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_**

_And some days I can't even trust myself_

Noah stepped in front of her and took both of her hands in his.

_**It's killing me to see you this way**_

He spun her around and picked her up. She slid underneath his legs as he let her hand go, then spun around and pulled her up.

_**'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

She pulled away from him and backed away while reaching for him.

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

Noah grabbed her outstretched hand.

_**Well, tell her that I miss our little talks**_

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

He gestured towards the audience.

_**We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.**_

Calli gestured wildly at herself.

_ Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

_**Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear**_

Noah soothed her, pulling her hands away from herself.

_**'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
**_

Calli mimed screaming at him, pretending to yank on her hair.

_**Hey!  
**Don't listen to a word I say**  
Hey!  
**The screams all sound the same**  
Hey!**_

_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_**Hey!**_  
_**Hey!**_

Noah collapsed to his knees, acting heartbroken.

_**You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
**_

Calli reached for him from where she was standing. Noah looked up and watched as she fell to her knees too.

_Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep_

They rolled away from each other, leaping to there feet and facing away from each other.

_**Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_  
_**Hey!**_  
_**The screams all sound the same**_  
_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_  
_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

**Though the truth may vary**  
**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

* * *

It was silent for a moment before the crowd leapt to their feet and applauded. Up on the stage, I felt a smile creep onto my face as I watched the Hosts clap for me. I bowed for them, and they clapped harder. Over the crowd, I heard the judges announce that the Ouran High School Choir Club had won the competition. Lobelia's had come in second, Ittoki Private Institution had come in third, and Nakamura was last.

I saw my father in the back. I thought I saw tears in his eyes. My choir group surrounded us, and I was hugged by everybody. Hiroki, caught up in pure exaltation, picked me up and swung me around before kissing my cheek and doing the same to Natsuko. Noah picked me up and held onto me, lifting me off my feet.

And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.


	13. Chapter 13

"The beach?" Haruhi's tone was dubious.

"Of course, the beach!" The twins chorused happily.

"But why?" She asked incredulously.

"Don't you remember?"

"You said you'd like to go to the beach!"

"Did I actually say that?"

"Yes, Haruhi." The twins stepped aside to reveal the hundreds of swimsuits they'd set up in the Music Room. Today was one of our rare days off of hosting, and Haruhi was trying to finish her homework. She turned away from it completely, staring over her shoulder at the twins. I peeked around the vase of flowers.

"But here's the fun part!" The twins smiled mischievously.

"We brought some swim suits for you guys to try on!" Hikaru gestured towards the swimsuit directly behind him.

"We picked this one out specifically for you, Haruhi! See, the ruffles hide the fact that you're as flat as a board-"

"And your skin tone and hair color makes pink look good on you."

"It's the perfect choice!" They chorused. Hikaru appeared at my side.

"As for you, Calli-senpai, we have this one." Kaoru dragged a mannequin over. It was decked out in a small purple bikini, with small bows on the sides of the bottoms and one in the center of the top.

"Purple is the best color choice for you, because it brings out the color of your eyes." Kaoru explained. I tilted my head to the side, considering my choice.

"I like the color, but I need a bit more material. I'm not saying I want it to be a one piece, I'm just saying that it has to cover more than the bare necessities."

"But Calli-senpai - "

"I'm not budging on this one. There will be enough half-naked girls without me adding to it." I shooed them away, and they began hunting through the swimsuits for a different one.

I heard a scraping noise, and looked up to see Hani dragging another mannequin to me, a determined look on his face. "I think this on will look much cuter on you, Calli-chan!" It was a sailor-like swimsuit, with a blue tie, slightly darker than the rest of the swimsuit.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind him, shaking their heads as if disappointed. "No, Hani-senpai. A one piece wouldn't show off all the curves that she possesses! A bikini's the only way to go!" They protested.

Tamaki tackled them, holding a bat in his hand. "No you don't!" He yelled furiously. "You will not be putting my sister in a swimsuit that makes her look like a-a-a-" He struggled to find an appropriate word.

"A . . . prostitute?" I offered. He looked scandalized, but nodded in agreement.

"See! I told you, Hika-chan!" Hani stuck his tongue out at the twins, who rolled their eyes as he turned around.

"Fine. We'll find a more . . . suitable one." Kaoru said reassuringly, dragging Hikaru back into the sea of swimsuits.

"Wait." Haruhi interrupted impatiently. "So we're actually going?"

"Going where?" Juli called from the open door. Noah stood behind her, an arm around Machi's shoulder. She looked stiff and irritated, but unwilling to be rude and tell him to get off her. Silvia stood nervously next to Juli, with Aneira on her other side. Juli had a firm hold on both of their wrists.

"Who said we're _not_ going?" Tamaki slung his bat over his shoulder.

"I have no problem with it." Kyouya announced, taking notes.

"No problem with what? Where are we going?" Juli asked again.

"It'll be fun, right Takashi?" Hani skipped back over to Mori.

"Hmm." He agreed, studying a bathing suit with large seashells in place of fabric.

"For the last fucking time, where the hell are we going?!" I jumped up from my seat and danced towards her.

"Beach beach beach beach beach beach beach beach beach . . ." I sang at her.

"No way! We're going to the beach!" She grabbed my arms and we began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Beach beach beach beach . . ." We chanted in excitement, bouncing around. I gasped and pulled away.

"They're all gonna come, right?!"

"Who?"

"Silvia and Machi-"

"Please don't call me that, Calli." Machi said irately.

I promptly ignored her. "-and Noah and Juli and Satoshi and Chicka and Aneira and Lilli and Maya! They are coming, aren't they?"

"They can come as long as they request a Host." Kyouya called. I smiled triumphantly and turned to the group behind me.

"I know that Juli is coming-"

"Hell _yeah_ I'm coming. Last time I left you on your own, you were kidnapped by a tidal wave. I need to protect you from yourself."

"And Noah will probably come-"

"Sure."

"And I'm dragging Machi along for the ride."

"No, thanks."

"Aneira, Silvia, do you wanna come? You don't have to, though."

"No, thanks." Silvia muttered, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm gonna have to deny the tempting offer, but I have plans to stay home and watch television all day. Thanks though. You're welcome to come over, Silvia." She added, looking at Silvia.

"No, thank you. I'm going to make a cake for my sister." She said quietly. Hani gasped, then danced forward and grabbed Silvia's hands in his.

"What kind of cake is it going to be, Sil-chan? Red velvet or vanilla or strawberry or chocolate?"

Silvia looked slightly dizzy. "Um . . . Chocolate. With vanilla frosting."

"Will you bring some to school? I would love to taste your cake!" He said eagerly. Silvia looked down at their connected hands and blushed fiercely.

"Uh-uh . . . sure. N-Next week." She stuttered. He smiled brightly at her, then danced away.

"I'll ask Chicka-chan. Takashi will ask Satoshi-chan, won't you, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. Men, we are going to the beach!" Juli grabbed my arms again, a large, excited smile on her face.

"We're going to the beach~! Beach beach beach beach _beach_~!"

* * *

It was hot as hell, and I was sticky. I could almost feel my skin tanning under the hot sun, outlining the straps of my purple bikini. My hair stuck to my temples, and drops of sweat slid down the back of my legs. I shifted uncomfortably from my place next to Haruhi. She wore a dark T-shirt and shorts, staring out across the waves.

"Haruhi-kun~!" A couple of girls called from near the waves, waving to Haruhi. She waved back, smiling slightly. They jogged over. "Aren't you gonna go swimming?"

"No, I prefer to watch. You ladies should go ahead though, you got cute swimsuits on, why not show them off?"

The girls visibly swooned. "A-Alright, Haruhi." They tottered off to wade in the ocean.

I felt the still air move behind me, and turned to find one of my regular customers behind me. He smiled shyly and held out a plastic cup.

"I got this for you, Calli-senpai." He blushed as I smiled at him.

"Aw, thank you. That's so sweet of you." I took a cautious sip of the sweet juice.

"I saw your performance last week." I perked up, brushing a few sticky strands of hair behind my ear.

"Really? What'd you think?"

"You did really well, Calli-senpai."

"What about me?!" Noah's voice cut into our conversation as he threw himself next to me, draping his legs across my lap. "No 'You did really well, too, Noah-senpai' for me?"

"You did really well, too, Noah-senpai." Mahito echoed. Noah smiled broadly, ignoring my snickers.

"Thank you, Mahito-kun." He looked up at me. "By the way, in between his performances-" I looked over to where Tamaki sat on a rock with a girl, muttering things to her. A million girls were in line behind him, with Kyouya over-seeing it all. "-your brother told me to make sure you put on extra sunscreen and wear this." He handed me a bottle of sunscreen and a big, floppy hat.

"_Why?_"

"Well, we don't want your precious face getting sunburnt!" He sat up and looked over at Mahito. "Do we, Mahito-kun?"

He blushed. "U-Uh . . . n-no." He stuttered. Noah sat the hat on my head and squirted sunscreen in the palm of his hand before smearing it on my face.

"Stay still!"

"No! I can do this myself!"

"If you don't want sunscreen in your eyes, stop moving!" Noah ordered.

"Calli-senpai, stop moving. You're getting sand all over the blanket." Haruhi's irritated tone made me sit still and allow Noah to finish his task.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Don't do that."

"You're welcome." He thought for a moment, then straightened. "Let's go swimming!"

"No, I don't-" He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. "Put me down! Noah, stop!" He stopped.

"Fine."

He dumped me into the water. I resurfaced, spluttering. He backed away as I advanced towards him. Mahito had trailed us uncertainly down to the water, and Tamaki shot me a suspicious glance, no doubt alerted by my screams. I ignored them, and tackled Noah, who managed to keep his feet and catch me before throwing me back into the water. I splashed him, he splashed me, and eventually Mahito joined us, alternating sides.

When we were shivering from the breeze that had picked up, and my hat was soaking wet, we decided that we were hungry and deserved food.

We found all of our guests in varying states of panic.

"What's going on?"

We pushed through the crowd to end up right behind Haruhi, just as she threw something.

"What was that?"

"A centipede." She shrugged casually. We backed off as the twins came up to her.

"I'm gonna go calm my sister down. See ya, Calli-senapi, Noah-senpai." He bowed to us, then jogged over to a small, dark-haired girl who was near hysterics. Noah and I turned, almost simultaneously, towards my brother. His face was red, and he looked horrified.

"You alright, Tamaki?" I stepped closer to him, but quickly backed away. "Why the hell are you holding a crab?!"

"Why isn't Haruhi afraid of bugs?" He whimpered. I backed a little further away.

"Tamaki, please explain why there is a crab in your hands."

"Haruhi likes crabs." He whined.

"That's nice, _now will you please put that down?_" He tossed it over his shoulder and hurried over to Haruhi as she was swarmed by the girls she had 'saved'.

The crab snapped it's pincers and scuttled sideways towards Noah and I. I shrieked and darted behind Noah, leaping up onto his back. He stumbled before regaining his balance and hefting me higher.

"You are going to throw out my back one day." He snapped as he carried me towards where Mori and Hani stood. I refused to be put down.

Juli came running over, sweaty and sandy. "What happened over there?"

"A centipede." Noah said, by way of explanation. Juli nodded.

"I was playing volleyball with Hikaru and Kaoru, but then they got distracted." She told me, then frowned. "Why is Noah giving you a piggy-back ride?"

"There was a crab." I muttered, tightening my hold on him. Juli giggled.

"I didn't know you were afraid of crabs, Calli."

"I'm _not_. They're just _creepy_ and _crawly_ and _icky_ and I don't like them."

Satoshi appeared from behind Mori, holding on to Lilli's wrist. Chicka and Amaya followed a bit slower, Amaya looking at Noah and I curiously.

"What happened over there? We heard screaming."

"Something with a centipede." I laid my chin on Noah's shoulder and closed my eyes. He tightened his hold on my legs.

"Excuse me?" I opened my eyes to see Lilli addressing us. "Are you two dating?"

I swear, Noah nearly dropped me.

"_W-what?!_"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Uhmm . . . _no_."

"Definitely not."

"Not that Noah is _unattractive_" I hastened to explain.

"Or that Calli isn't pretty or sweet-" Noah interrupted.

"-but I don't think of him that way."

"-but she's not my type."

"He's more . . . my best friend." I explained.

"Yeah." Noah agreed.

"I beg your pardon. _Best friend?_" Juli looked highly affronted.

"Besides you, Juli. _Duh_."

"I thought so." Juli said, looking slightly mollified.

"What _is_ your type, anyways?" I asked, looking down at him. He didn't meet my gaze and muttered something to low for me to hear, turning a violent shade of red.

Tamaki and the twins appeared next to Noah and I, pouting. Noah relaxed, appearing immensely relieved at the sight of them.

"What kind of heroine is she? She's not afraid of anything." Hikaru mumbled, casting a confused glance over at Haruhi, who was still surrounded by a crowd of girls.

Kyouya wandered over, chatting with Machi.

"Well, everybody's afraid of something." Tamaki mused. The twins caught each other's eyes and grinned like evilly.

"Hey boss! We just though of a new game! It's called 'Let's Find Out What Haruhi's Afraid Of'!"

"Oh hell no. I am not participating in that." Juli declared. She grabbed Lilli and Amaya's arms and started to drag them away. "And I am not letting you corrupt these poor girls!" She shouted over her shoulder.

I shrugged. "Onwards and forwards, I suppose." I nudged him in the ribs, and he took off jogging after Juli. "C'mon Machi!"

Machi shook her head tiredly and followed, kicking up sand.

Noah set me down near the waves and plopped down on the sand, digging his feet into the wet dirt. "You weigh a lot."

I picked up a handful of sand and threw it at him, hitting him right in the chest. "And you stink!" I declared, pushing my hat out of my face.

Lilli and Juli bounced over, each clinging to an arm. "Let's build a sandcastle!" The dragged me a little farther up the beach, where the waves couldn't reach us, then pushed me down and handed me a shovel. Machi sighed and sat herself down behind Juli. She gave off the perfect aura of irateness, but when I looked up at her a few minutes later, I swore I could see a faint, almost affectionate smile on her face.

Amaya plopped down next to me, studying me intently. I grew a bit discomforted with every minute that passed in silence.

"Can I . . . help you?"

"Why'd you come to Japan? Didn't you live in France with your mother?"

"Well . . . Tamaki's here. And my mother wanted me to come here. Besides, Tamaki's a bit of an idiot."

"I noticed." Her tone was cold. I averted my eyes.

"Did you go to school at Ouran, or did you go to a public?"

"I went to public."

"Do you have any other siblings?" I asked, attempting to break the awkwardness.

"Yes."

I waited a few seconds, expecting her to go on. She didn't.

"Brother or sister?"

"Brother."

"Older or younger?"

"Older."

"Highschool or college?"

"Highschool."

"What year?"

"Third."

I ran out of questions to ask. What could I ask when she would only give one word answers? I tried to think of a question that required a few sentences to answer.

"What about you?" She asked suddenly, turning the tables.

"What about me?"

"Do you have any other siblings?"

_Victory is sweet. _

"Oh. No, it's just me and Tamaki."

"Are you planning on going to Ouran University?"

"If all goes well, then yeah."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Three. Japanese, French, and English."

"Will you say something in French?"

"Je ne suis heureux vous me parlez. Je veux être un ami." I smiled gently at her look of confusion, but didn't tell her what I'd said.

_I'm happy you are talking to me. I wish to be a friend. _

* * *

The door slammed shut, and it was dark and quiet, save for the breathing of Haruhi and Hani.

Hani had dragged me away from my question-and-answer game with Amaya and forced me into the police van. Haruhi had been waiting, as bewildered as I was.

I heard Hani's breathing speed up.

"It's dark! I can't see!" He wailed, thrashing around. I grabbed blindly for him.

"Hani-senpai, calm down!" Haruhi shouted. I grabbed one of his flailing wrist and pulled him to me, setting him on my lap. I stroked his hair gently, and he calmed down, whimpering.

"See, Haruhi? Don't yell at him." I teased her.

The police opened the door, and we stumbled out, blinking in the bright sunlight after the complete darkness of the van.

"You two have fun?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Not waiting for an answer, they took us both by the wrists and dragged us to a group of girls, leaving Hani behind. I twisted around and waved at him, before being yanked forward by Hikaru.

We ended up in a cave. Hikaru and Kaoru walked behind Haruhi and I, holding flashlights. The girls in front of us shivered as they told their ghost story. I wondered when we'd get out of here.

"Look!" Hikaru shouted, pointing his flashlight at a . . . what the hell was that? I jumped backwards, only to have a bony hand land on my shoulder. I jumped, then grabbed the hand and pulled it over my shoulder and turned around.

Kaoru stood there, looking guiltily at me. I swung it at him in blind fury, hearing his yelp when it made contact with his shoulder. I spun around and threw it at Hikaru, who ducked out of the way.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted, stomping towards the exit. I heard Hikaru and Kaoru talking to Haruhi on my way out.

Mori was waiting down at the bottom. When he heard my footsteps, he turned, hiding something behind his back.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He didn't answer, which wasn't uncommon. He brought his arm around and swung a harpoon towards me, stopping it inches from my face.

I stared at it moodily.

"No." I stated coldly, pushing it aside and walking away. "I don't see why y'all are being asses,_ but will you please stop?!_" I swept past Tamaki and Kyouya, who halted their conversation to watch me pass.

"Trying to scare us." I muttered, stopping when I reached the water. I sat down and let the waves wash over my toes.

Little did I know that it'd be the last time I could touch water freely.


	14. Chapter 14

Haruhi waded in the water, occasionally bending down and picking up a shell and placing it carefully into her bucket. I hadn't moved from my spot, ignoring the Hosts, if any came over. Amaya and Lilli had gone back up to our hotel/apartment/whatever the hell it was at least an hour ago with Satoshi and Chicka, saying something about watching a movie. Juli sat a ways aways from me, digging a hole and filling it with water, looking at me occasionally.

I could hear the Hosts discussing something behind us, but I didn't care enough to turn around and listen.

Noah plopped down next to me, squinting into the brilliant sunset. "So what's the story, morning-glory?"

"It's not morning. The sun is setting." I muttered grumpily.

"Are you still pissed about them trying to scare you?"

I made a noncommittal noise.

"You weren't actually scared, were you?"

I shook my head.

"Then why are you so mad?" He reasoned.

"Because I don't appreciate it! Besides, I'm not really feeling well."

"_Not feeling well?_ How not feeling well?!" He panicked, putting his hand on my forehead.

"My stomach hurts, calm down." I pushed his hand away. "I'm fine."

"Haruhi-kun~!" Several girls waved from atop the tall rock a few yards away from where we sat.

"Hey, be careful up there!" Haruhi called up to them. They nodded and smiled at her before moving away from the cliff of the rock.

Haruhi waded out and sighed, looking down at her sand covered feet. "I'm going to go up there, to make sure they stay away from the edge." She walked away, swinging her rabbit-covered bucket.

Juli sidled over. "Are you okay? You're looking a bit pale."

"I'm fine!" I said defensively.

"What's wrong?" Noah muttered, looking over his shoulder. Juli and I turned around to see a girl running towards the Hosts, near hysterics. We got up and ran over.

"What's wrong?"

"I-It's Haruhi!" The girl shrieked.

"_What?_" My eyes widened, and turned and sprinted towards the rock where I knew Haruhi had gone. I heard shouting from behind me, but I ignored it and pushed myself faster. I flew up the path and ended up on the top of the rock.

Three men were up there, one holding the other two girls in his arms, one standing off to the side, and one was holding Haruhi. Over the side of the cliff.

"Haruhi!" They all looked over at me. The man holding Haruhi jumped at my sudden appearance, loosening his grip on Haruhi's shirt. I jumped towards them, but an arm hastily wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I relaxed, thinking it was Noah or something.

The man completely let go of Haruhi's T-shirt. She shrieked as she plunged towards the cold water.

"Haruhi!" A tall blonde raced past me and leapt after her.

The arm around my waist shifted up to my neck and tightened. Something sharp pressed against the side of my neck, and I was jerked backwards, closer to the edge and the man holding the two girls.

"Stay away!" The man holding a knife to my neck screamed at the boys. Kyouya watched carefully, then leaned over and whispered something to Machi. She nodded, looking pale, then retreated backwards, pulling Juli back with her. She didn't go willingly, yanking and pulling on Machi's hand. Machi didn't let go, tightening her hold and dragging her away. Noah was trembling, his face white, but his cheeks red.

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't move a muscle, clenching their fists and gritting their teeth. Hani looked murderous, his blonde hair obscuring his chocolate-brown eyes. Mori was stoic as usual, though his eyes had hardened. He took a small step forward.

My breath stuttered as he gained a better hold on my throat, and my hands flew to grab his arm. "Stay the _hell_ away!" He barked, and I looked at them pleadingly, feeling tears burning my eyes. His dark grey eyes met mine, and he took a step back, not breaking eye contact. I breathed a shaky sigh of relief as the man's hold released a bit. My heart was thundering in my ears, and everything was becoming slightly blurry around the edges.

Mori nodded subtly. I took a deep breath.

I slammed my foot down on his bare toes, then bit his arm as hard as I could. He howled, but didn't let me go. I bit harder, and tasted blood.

A sharp pain started near my left eye, and ended at my jaw. I flinched away, releasing my hold on my arm. The man leapt backwards, and I stumbled away, taking the arms of the two girls and yanking them towards me, catching the man off-balance.

"Why you-" The one with the knife leapt towards us again, but Mori pushed us aside and intercepted him. Hani appeared on my other side and took hold of another. Hikaru and Kaoru caught the last as he attempted to run.

I dragged the girls towards Kyouya and Noah. Kyouya stepped forward as we approached, and took my face in his hand. He tilted my head to the right, examining the cut that was dripping blood down my neck.

"I'll treat that when we get back to our rooms." He hesitated a second, then wiped a bit of blood from my chin with his finger.

Noah shoved him away, taking my face into his hands. "Thank god it's shallow." He pulled me closer and scooped me into a hug. "Thank god you're okay." I realized that I was trembling like a leaf, and my heart was racing. The two girls scurried past as Juli and Machi rushed over.

Juli tackled me, winding her arms in between Noah and I, separating us. "_Why is it always you? You just live to worry, don't you?_" She cried. I gripped her tighter.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Machi appeared over Juli's shoulder, a bit of color slowly returning to her face. "I think I see Tamaki. We'd better go down." We started down the path, Noah holding one hand, Juli holding the other, Machi walking so close behind she was stepping on my heels.

By the time the hard, dirt path had turned to loose sand, I heard other footsteps behind us. Hani bounced ahead, turning around so he was facing us.

"Calli-chan!" He wailed, and leapt at me. I released Juli and Noah's hands, and caught him. He wrapped his arms lovingly around my neck and looked me in the eyes. "Are you okay? We were so scared." He whimpered.

"I'm okay." I said automatically. His eyes caught on my cut, and they darkened. He smiled though, so happily I though I'd imagined it.

"Yes, you're alright." He clung to me tighter. Noah wrapped an arm around my waist, and Juli didn't leave my side. I looked over my shoulder, and Mori was following closely. He looked down at me, and I swear he looked relieved.

The twins darted ahead, running to meet Tamaki, who was carrying Haruhi in his arms. Machi held out a towel for Haruhi, placing it gently around her shoulders and leading her a bit aways from the water. Hani jumped out of my arms and into Mori's. I ran to Haruhi and pulled her into a hug.

"Haruhi! Don't _ever_ do that again!" I shrieked. She flinched.

"I'm right here. Don't scream in my ear, please." She muttered. She didn't pull away as I hugged her tighter, but she didn't hug me back either.

"What you'd do with them?" Tamaki asked.

"We took their ID cards and handed them over to the police." Kyouya answered. I felt fabric drop on my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder to find Mori adjusting his shirt to cover my shoulders. Juli wore Kaoru's, and Haruhi and Machi had been wearing clothes all along.

'What on Earth were you thinking?" I let Haruhi go and stepped back, then put my arms through the sleeves. Haruhi clutched the towel tighter around her and turned to faced Tamaki.

"I didn't."

"You could have gotten hurt!" He insisted.

"So what? I was there, I had to do something!" Haruhi looked honestly confused.

"But it was three against one! Three _men_ against one _woman_, to be exact!" Tamaki looked desperate for her to understand.

"So? It doesn't matter if I'm a girl and they're boys!"

"It does too!"

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, senpai. But I don't think I did anything wrong!" She shouted. Tamaki drew back, his face going as nearly blank as Mori's.

"Fine. I won't speak to you until you admit you are wrong!" He shouted in return. He stepped around Haruhi and walked past me, never looking at me or anybody else. I watched him go, then turned back to comfort Haruhi.

"Don't worry. He'll come around." Kyouya began to follow Tamaki up to the villa.

"I'll call a doctor. He'll be there by the time you come up." He addressed me, then turned away.

"Why's he going to call a doctor?" Haruhi asked, looking at me. Her carmel eyes found the long cut on my cheek, and they widened. Was the cut really so bad? I let my head fall forward and cover the cut.

"What happened?!"

I sighed, still staring at the sand. "Long story."

* * *

Dinner was tense, to say the least.

Tamaki and Haruhi had been seated next to each other, and since neither of them spoke the entire time, it was . . . awkward. I sat across from Tamaki, with the twins on my right and Hani on my left. Juli sat on the other side of Haruhi, and Machi sat on Juli's other side. Amaya and Satoshi sat next to Mori, and Lilli and Yasuchicka sat next to Hikaru.

I pushed the food around with my chopsticks, feeling too sick to do anything else.

My head ached, and my stomach turned. I didn't know if it was left over from the heart-stopping fright earlier, or the feeling of doom that was descending upon me.

Kyouya's doctor had come and bandaged my cut, saying that if it was any deeper or any wider, I would've needed stitches. As it was, it would leave a long, thin scar.

Tamaki hadn't yet looked at me, and I dreaded when he would. I didn't need another lecture on being careful and waiting, like the ones I got from Juli and Noah.

Haruhi was digging in happily, cramming crab after crab in her mouth. I watched as she broke another crab leg and ate the meat.

It might've been Haruhi's eating that was making me sick.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki asked, looking at her in disgust.

"I though you weren't talking to me." She muttered pettily out of the corner of her mouth. He glared at her, then threw down his napkin.

"Fine. Kyouya, show me to my room." He demanded. Kyouya sighed, then pushed his chair back and set his napkin nicely next to his plate.

"Please excuse me." He up and left, Tamaki following behind him.

I was repulsed at Tamaki's behavior. First he ignores everybody besides Kyouya, treats Haruhi like she's done something completely wrong, then orders Kyouya like a servant.

I'll admit, Haruhi shouldn't have tried to fight them, but it already happened. There's no going back and changing the past.

"Maybe I should take martial arts lessons." Haruhi murmured, setting down the leg of crab.

Oh my god, finally. I really thought I was going to throw up, and if she shoved another crab in her mouth, I was going to have to leave.

"You really had us worried, Haru-chan." Hani said seriously. "You and Calli-chan both." He added, looking at me.

"I already apologized." I defended myself.

"You guys were . . . worried about me?" My head fell forward and hit the table. I shoved myself out and stood.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back soon." I heard a chair scraping back, and I wasn't surprised to find Juli at my elbow when I walked out the door.

We walked slowly to the front of the villa. Footsteps echoed behind us, and we turned to find Amaya and Lilli running after us.

"We decided to come with you." Lilli panted. I shrugged and continued, not in the mood to talk, focusing more on breathing and calming my stomach.

We wound up back on the beach, back in the cave Hikaru and Kaoru had tried to scare us in earlier.

None of us had brought flashlights, and as the night wore on, we found ourselves utterly lost. In a _cave_. And with little bats flying everywhere.

"I think it's this way." Lilli said, peering down ahead of us.

Juli shook her head stubbornly. "No, I said that we missed the turnoff!"

I ignored their bickering and continued to walk on, Amaya following quietly.

"_We are going the wrong way! Are you listening to me?_" I spun around.

"Will you two please _shut the hell up_?!" My foot slipped sideways, and I screamed as I tumbled down a small tunnel. Amaya had tried to grab me on the way down, and she ended up being dragged down with me. When we finally stopped, I lay still for a few minutes, my head and stomach turning worse than ever.

"Calli? Calli?_ Calli!_" Amaya shook me, and I opened my eyes. She was leaning over me. I could barely see her in the dark, just a faint green from her green shirt.

"What? I'm okay."

Juli and Lilli fell out of the tunnel and onto us. Juli immediately hops up and looks around. "Oh well. Could be worse!" She says cheerfully.

"How worse does it have to be?!" I hissed as Lilli offered a hand and hauled me up. I stood and dusted off my jeans. "Come on." I started down a rocky hallway, my right hand trailing on the wall. Juli's small hand slid down my arm until she found my hand, then she gripped it tightly. I squeezed back just as hard.

My hand found a corner on the wall, and the smallish hallway suddenly widened. My foot slipped as the floor suddenly dropped.

"Watch out. I think there are stairs right here." I warned them. A hand gripped the back of my tank top, a small, cold one. We shuffled forward slowly, eventually picking up the pace as we became accustomed to the height of the stairs.

As we turned another corner, a dim, blue light could be seen illuminating the black rock.

The wall widened again, this time into a small cavern. Several hallows could been seen on the outside of the walls. A small pool sat in the middle of the room, with several stone steps leading down into the water. A small waterfall poured into the pool, making the clear water ripple. Vibrant plants floated underneath the surface. There was a large hole in the wall on the far side of the pool, half above water and half in. Multicolored algae decorated the walls. The light came from a large space on the roof of the cavern, letting the bright, full moon shine through a gap in the clouds. The sand was damp, signaling that it had been raining. The air was fresh, but the humidity was heavy.

"What is this place?" Juli asked in amazement.

"I don't know. What time was it when we left?" I asked, distracted by the moon directly overhead.

"About 8. Why?" Amaya asked.

"It looks like it's getting close to midnight. They're going to be freaking out." I sighed. "But it also means that they're gonna be looking for us."

I walked over to the pool and took off my flip flops, and, rolling up my jeans, dipped my feet in. I could feel a slight current, so I dipped my hand in and cupped some water in my hands.

"How are we going to get out of here, though? The tunnel that we fell down looked to steep to climb up again." Juli mused.

"We swim. The water's salty, so it must lead out to the ocean. We can figure out what to do from there." I suggested.

They looked at each other, then at me. "Well . . . it's the best idea we have." Juli said cheerfully, sitting down next to me and pulling off her shoes and setting them next to mine. Amaya and Lilli took their shoes off too, and stepped onto the first step.

"It's cold!"

"We'll just jump in. That way we'll get used to it faster."

We all stood on the step. "One . . . two . . . three!" Lilli jumped in, but neither Juli nor Amaya moved. Rolling my eyes, I put a hand on their backs and shoved them in, then jumped in myself.

I sunk to the bottom, relishing the cool water brushing against my skin, then planted my feet and propelled myself to the top. Lilli's lips were turning blue, and Amaya was shivering.

"You two are going to freeze to death if we don't leave soon, so lets go." I flicked my wet hair out of my face and kicked my legs a little harder to keep myself floating.

The water suddenly became about fifty degrees warmer, and the cave became brighter. I turned accusingly to Juli, who was right next to me, her blonde curls plastered to her head. "Juli! That's nasty!"

"What?"

"You peed! That's why it's all warm!"

"Eww! I feel it now! It wasn't me!" We looked over at the younger girls.

"No."

"Not me."

The water started bubbling, like a hot tub. The waterfall suddenly picked up, splashing more water into the pool.

"What the hell?" I breathed. My stomachache had come back while we were walking, but now it suddenly disappeared, along with my headache. Instead, I felt a rush through my veins, like a shot of pure adrenaline.

The cave darkened again, and the water temperature dropped, along with the flow of the waterfall.

"_What on God's green Earth was that?_"

I was met with bewildered and slightly frightened stares. "Nevermind. Let's go." I reached out and grabbed Lilli's hand, then pulled her under.

We swam through the gap, avoiding the rocks. The current became tougher, and as we fought against it, the lack of air began to take it's toll. Lilli paddled furiously, though her strokes were weaker. I grabbed her arms tighter, and struggled harder against the current.

We surfaced, and I dragged Lilli over to a rock and told her to hold on. She nodded, her lips still blue, and gripped the rock as tightly as she could. I ducked down under and took hold of Juli's hand, pulling her towards the rock. She pulled Amaya up with her.

We all clung to the rock and tried to peer through the thick rain that had begun.

"Where now?" Juli shouted over a crash of thunder.

A bright white light shone through the darkness. I blocked it with one hand until my eyes adjusted, then peered at it.

_Search and Rescue_ was painted along the hull.

"There. You take Amaya. I've got Lilli." She nodded and took Amaya's arm once again, pulling her towards the ship.

Lilli and I followed behind.

Juli was just scampering up the ladder that had been extended over the side when I shoved Lilli up. She took hold and started up. I followed behind her, one hand on her back in case she slipped.

My foot slipped on the slick metal rung, and I shrieked as I fell a down a step. A large, warm hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me up higher, then another hand fastened around my other wrist. They pulled me up over the railed, grabbing me gently around my waist and pulling me over the railing. The hands cradled me carefully as a blanket was draped over my head and shoulders, and another was wrapped around my arms. I caught a flash of grey eyes and black hair.

I was handed off to somebody else, and they started walking away from the noise and confusion near the railing.

Tamaki sat on the bench with me in his arms, and he was quiet for several minutes, simple sitting and hugging me.

I leaned my head against his chest and fell asleep to the steady, continuous beat of his heart.

* * *

_My mouth tastes like crap. _

That was the first thing that popped into my mind when I drifted awake. My lips were chapped and my tongue was dry. Something crunched as I slowly rolled over and sat up, and I realized with horror that it was my hair. The salt from the ocean last night had dried in my head, making me smell like brine. I slowly stumbled to the guest bathroom.

Juli's makeup and bathroom stuff was on one side of the sink, and my toothbrush and toothpaste was on the other.

I cupped my hands and drank straight from the facet, enjoying the coolness. I wiped my hands on my shorts - somebody must have changed me into my pajamas last night - and turned to find my hairbrush in my bathroom bag.

A warm rush surged through my body, making me shiver as the air turned 50 degrees colder.

I wasn't me. For a few panicked minutes, I didn't have a body. I could feel the water. I could feel it rushing through the pipes, being tossed around in the washing machine in the kitchen, in the pool, in the low lying clouds hanging around.

And I was part of it all. Everything in my body turned to water. Pure, unadulterated water.

And, then . . . I fell. I fell forward, catching the handle of the facet on my way down, narrowly missing hitting my head on the counter.

For a few minutes, I just laid on the cool tile, listening to the water running.

But then when I tried to get up, I couldn't. My legs wouldn't move.

A breeze washed over my back, and I froze. Last I checked, I had a shirt on, and air shouldn't be able to give me goosebumps on my back.

I took a deep breath and propped myself up on my elbows, turning at the waist and peeking behind me.

I very nearly screamed and/or fainted when I saw the _thing_ extending behind me.

A tail.

That's what was behind me.

tail.

It glittered and caught the light, shimmering like gold coins, with a pattern of red swirls starting at the bottom and working it's way up. It melted smoothly into the pale skin of my stomach, ending a few inches below my belly button, about even with my hips. It was a bit longer than my legs were normally, and the fins on the bottom were see-through, and it looked like it had bits glitter embedded in it.

My tank top had been replaced with a bra-like set of scales. It was shaped like the top of my bathing suit, except with golden, shimmering scales. I tried to jam a finger in between my skin and what would be the fabric, but it didn't budge. The scales were like my tail, attached to me. I still had . . . everything. Like, my boobs weren't gone, they just had . . . scales growing out of them.

Water overflowed the sink and dripped onto my head. I noticed, for the first time, that my hair was wet, and little drops of water sat on my skin.

I heard the door burst open and somebody run in.

"No, don't come in!" I shrieked, my heart pounding. I frantically flipped over, slamming my . . . tail . . . against the wall.

"It's just me. Are you okay?" Juli voice drifted in from our room.

"Um . . . yeah?" My voice was several octaves higher than usual.

"I'm coming in now, okay?" Juli didn't wait for an answer, walking into the bathroom, looking distinctly disheveled. Her hair was in good need of a brushing, and she was in the same clothes she had worn yesterday.

She stopped dead in the doorway, her eyes glued to the overflowing tap. Juli's hazel eyes flickered to me, and her face drained of all color.

"You too?" She croaked. I simply stared.

"What do you mean, 'You, too'?"

She backed away as the water inched towards her. "I'll go get Noah. I'll explain in a second. Don't let anybody in." She darted away and left me alone once more.

This thing, this tail . . . was a part of me. It was growing out of me like a whacked science experiment.

The beach must be contaminated or something. The fumes have mutilated my genes or cells or brain or whatever.

Because I couldn't have grown a tail!

. . . Right?

I did not have that tail when I woke. It was only after I . . . had touched the water.

Last night Juli, Amaya, Lilli and I had been in that pool thing when it had decided to become a spontaneous jacuzzi. But then we went swimming in the ocean, so it couldn't have been that.

I heard Juli's voice. "Apparently, it's all of us. And we all touched water, and so I'm thinking . . . "

"That you only turn into a fish when you touch water?" Noah finished. He rounded the corner into the bathroom and stood on the carpet, pushing Juli back farther as the water from the tap threatened to touch the carpet. "Well, we better not risk it, anyways."

He carefully splashed over to the sink and turned it off, then looked at me. "I'm going to pick you up and put you on the bed, okay?" He looked slightly hesitant to touch me.

"O-Okay." He bent down and lifted me awkwardly into his arms. I imagined how the scales must feel to him - rough and scratchy.

He cradled me gently in his arms and carried me over to the bed, laying me down. The fins on the tail attached to me got caught on the bedspread, and Juli carefully untangled it.

"It happened to all of us. Lilli and Amaya and I. Amaya and Lilli were outside and the sprinklers in the garden went on. Noah saw it out his window, and moved them to the changing room for the pool. I was looking for Amaya and Lilli - to make sure they were okay from last night - and I spilled a glass of water. They all found me on the floor." She sat on the bed next to me. "When you dry off, you get your legs back, and you'll have your clothes on."

"Thank God." Noah inserted, smiling at me. "I don't need to be scarred."

I blushed and looked away. "Shut up." I muttered.

The warm rush spread throughout my body again, then came the terrifying experience of being water and having no body.

And then I had legs again.

"_Oh thank the Lord!_" I yelped, looking down at my legs in all their unshaved glory. "I can _walk._"

"Yes, you can." Juli said with an amused smile. She stood up and pulled me from the room. "I think it's kinda awesome. I mean - " She dropped her voice. " - we're _mermaids_ now." She opened another door and led me in, shutting the door behind Noah.

Lilli and Amaya were sitting on one of the beds, whispering to each other. Lilli tried to smile, but it was weak. Amaya was rather pale.

"So, based on my research, I think that our tails take the color of our hair. Lilli's tail is black, like, pitch black, and she has pink scales scattered in with the black. It kinda looks like a checkerboard." Juli added to me as an aside. "And Maya's is brown, and it has purple swirls in it. Mine is gold too, kinda like yours, but a paler tone. And it has light blue swirls."

"Oh." I said uncertainly.

"I don't think we should tell anybody else yet." Lilli whispered.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before, and who knows what they'll do if they find out?" Maya added. Juli nodded in agreement.

"Me, too. We might have to tell Tamaki at one point or another, but we should put that off for as long as humanly possible."

"Because Tamaki has the largest mouth on the planet and would tell everybody in the Host Club." I finished.

"Well, I'll try to hold them off." Noah joked.

There was a knock on the door. "Maya-chan, Lilli-chan, breakfast is ready! Are Juli and Calli in there? Tamaki said that they weren't in their room." Satoshi's voice called from behind the door.

"We'll be right out, Satoshi-kun." Lilli shouted. "And yeah, Juli and Calli are in here."

"Alrighty then!" His foot steps faded away. Noah leapt off the bed and offered his arm to Juli.

"Will you join me for breakfast, my dear?" Juli grinned.

"Certainly, kind sir." They waltzed out of the room, us following behind. As we descended the stairs, a warm, large hand caught my arm.

Lilli and Maya turned at my surprised squeak.

"Oh! Good morning, Mori-senpai!" Lilli sung, bowing.

"Ah." He looked down at me.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'll be right there." My heart was racing. They walked away. "Did you . . . need something, Mori?"

"Hmm." His hand caught my chin and lifted it. "You're bruised."

"And you're talking." I jerked my chin out of his grasp. "It's fine. It'll go away in a few days." I assured him. That's what the doctor had told me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, his deep voice reverberating in the empty hall.

"Yes. Thank you, though. For catching me last night." He stared down at me, then smiled a tiny, itty little smile.

"Ah." He placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, before putting a hand on my shoulder and guiding me to the dining room.

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Juli were engaged in a whispered conversation, glancing around conspirally.

Lilli and Maya sat with Satoshi and Yasuchicka, chatting like they usually did.

I wondered how they could act so _normal_. Like nothing had ever happened, like we didn't grow fish tails, like we weren't mermaids.

Tamaki ran up to me. "Calli!" He wailed, throwing himself on me. "I was so scared and worried!"

"I'm sorry." I hugged him back tightly. After a few moments, Tamaki pulled back and studied my face.

"Calli, are you okay? You're really pale." He asked, concerned. He touched my cheek gently.

I looked past him, straight at Juli and Maya and Lilli. They looked back.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Promise." I lied through my teeth. He smiled uncertainly and walked back to Kyouya. Mori had sat himself next to Hani, and Haruhi was sitting across from both of them.

My heart hadn't stopped racing, and I suddenly realized why.

''_I'll be right back!_" I blurted out before sprinting towards my room. I knew that running would make it worse, but if I didn't take my pills, I would be passed out in the hallway.

I rifled through my bag and pulled out the bottle, taking two. I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

How many more lies would I have to tell?

* * *

**Hello!**

**They're mermaids! And I'm finally beginning the romance portion of this story. There will be more coming soon!**

**Tomorrow's my first soccer game, and I'm so excited! And then I'm going to the movies with my friend and then to the mall(****blurgh). **

**Before I upload the next chapter of this story, I will be updating Innocence. **

**Thanks to L.A.B.B Murder Cases, AgnetCoCo, snowowl94, Talyn Dains, sweetcookies82, Queenofhorses, and Kurokami Yami for favoriting/following!**

**Proudhollow: I was wondering where you went! Welcome back to the madness!**

**Talyn Dains: NO DON'T DIE! HERE IT IS, JUST DON'T DIE!:)**

**Blacksox144: Thank you for enjoying my story! :)**

**KitKatTicTac: I don't think I've ever told you, but I love your username. I love Tic Tacs and Kit Kats. Yummy. **

**TheDemonsInsideMe: Don't worry, I want this story to be long, like 40 chapters. It's my goal. :)**

**Guest: Well, here's what happens next! I'm guessing you're a new reader, so welcome! Everyone's mad here . . . ;P**

**Extended Experience: Thank you! My ankle is feeling a lot better, but it's still the size of a base ball. -_-**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Until next time, Minna!**

**PS: Anybody know what's going on with the website? It won't take me to the website when I type in the address, only when I click the link it offers. Tell me if you notice any spelling or grammar errors, because it's not letting me use spell check either. **


End file.
